v Reformatorio v
by Bittersweet Hell
Summary: Sakura Haruno queda condenada a cadena perpetua. y habia perdido las ganas de vivir. Hasta que llego él. Y él no llego solo, llego con esperanzas con una alternativa para ella. SasuSaku
1. Prologo

Prologo

Antes que nada, Naruto no me pertenece. Bueno espero que os guste el Prologo

Prologo

Frente a mi se encontraba la persona que mas odio en este momento pero la que mas quería años atrás, estábamos en la cocina de lo que un día fue mi hogar, vi como cogía un cuchillo de la mesa, me asuste, ya sabia lo que venia a continuación, pero como siempre trate de evitarlo agarrando el cuchillo pero como ella, a pesar de ser mas pequeña que yo tenia mas fuerza, llevo el cuchillo hacia su propio vientre, y se lo clavo, soltando un fuerte grito. Yo, asustada, solté el cuchillo y su cuerpo callo inerte al suelo. Sentí como alguien me pegaba por detrás tirándome al suelo, la luz me daba de pleno en la cara, cegándome, vi como se dirigía otra vez a golpearme, en un auto reflejo cogí el cuchillo de manos de mi hermana y lo use como protector clavándoselo en el pecho al agresor.

Haruno Sakura, a sus diez años será condenada por homicidio e intento de homicidio hacia su propia familia, por lo que cumplirá cadena perpetua, primero en un reformatorio hasta los dieciocho y después en la cárcel.

Me desperté con la respiración agitada, otra vez ese maldito sueño, ese maldito recuerdo, después de seis años no va, ni el recuerdo, ni el odio porque por su culpa estoy aquí…


	2. El chico nuevo

El revuelo se hizo presente en el comedor, sin duda alguna, había llegado alguien nuevo y según parece alguien importante, tod

El revuelo se hizo presente en el comedor, sin duda alguna, había llegado alguien nuevo y según parece alguien importante, todos murmuraban, todos andaban, todos hacían lo mismo que siempre, hacer ruido, y a mi eso me molestaba, se metía por mis oídos y acaba en mi mente, revolucionándola, alterándola, alterándome, pero yo seguía allí quieta, callada, como siempre, sola.

Pronto entraron varios chicos fastidiados, yo todavía no había levantado la cabeza, y sinceramente no pensaba hacer, tampoco hacia falta mirar a la gente para saber como están. Mi flequillo tapaba mis ojos, tenía el pelo rosa con mechas negras, ojos verdes aun que pocos lo sabían, casi nadie se atrevía a mirarme a la cara, les daba miedo, piel pálida, y a mis dieciséis años estaba muy bien desarrollada.

Seguí sin levantar la vista del plato con las asquerosas coles de bruselas, pronto sentí como todas las chicas entraban rodeando a una presencia nueva y extraña.

El nuevo, el novato.

Sentí su mirada en mi, ni levante la mirada. Tsunade, la directora del centro, entro, enfada, como siempre.

¡¡Silencio!!

Todos empezaron a correr a sus sitios, se sentaron en sus sitios, todos las mesas estaban llenas, menos la mía, que, como siempre, solo estaba yo, pero pronto sentí que alguien se sentaba enfrente mío. El novato… se ve que todavía no le han hablado de mí.

Oí como Tsunade se reí fuerte y se acercada a la mesa, todas las miradas estaban clavadas en mi con un tinte de miedo. Cuando por fin Tsunade llego a la mesa, se volvió a reír.

Mal sitio as escogido para sentarte Uchiha. Estas tentando a la muerte, ¿lo sabias? – dijo mirándole, para después mirarme a mi. – Haruno – el silencio se hizo presente, yo seguía comiendo, - ¿no piensas hablar nunca?- dijo molesta

Pero Tsunade-sama… ella no habla, y lo sabes – dijo la voz asustada de su secretaria, Shizune.

Se que puedes hablar – dijo mientras su mano se acercaba a mi rostro pero justo cuando iba a cogerme del mentón me levante, no me gusta que me toquen, cogí la bandeja y la deje en su sitio, me dirigí hacia la puerta, mientras sentía la mirada furiosa de Tsunade en mi nuca, la de interés del novato y la de miedo de los demás. Estaba girando la manivela de la puerta cuando su voz me hizo parar. - ¡como no vuelvas aquí ahora mismo, te juro que me las pagaras, Haruno! - ¿me estaba amenazando? – se lo que estas pensando, y si, es una amenaza – gire mi cabeza hacia ella y le dedique sonrisa arrogante, vi como ella ponía la misma sonrisa pensando que había ganado, pero antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, se oyó un portazo, todos sabían que era rápida pero aun así se sorprendieron, ya no estaba. – ¡¡Haruno!!

Me dirigí al patio por los pasillos, ya vendría Tsunade a buscarme después, no se porque pero me da que me va a caer un castigo. El patio no era gran cosa, solo se podía ver un árbol, unos cuantos bancos y una mesa con unas cuantas sillas. Todo el mundo tenía un lugar allí, y solo algunos pueden estar en varios. Me acerco hacia el árbol, mientras yo estuviera allí, nadie se atrevería a acercarse. Y os habréis preguntado, ¿Por qué me tiene tanto miedo? Soy la veterana, la que mas tiempo lleva aquí, ya que, por no se que razón, cambiaron a todos los otros a otra cárcel y me dejaron aquí, la mayoría de los que están aquí es por robar, narcotráfico, prostitución o como mucho intento de asesinato, por eso me tienen miedo, porque soy la única que a llegado a llegado hasta el final. Me senté apoyando mi espalda en el tronco y como siempre cerré los ojos.

No paso mucho hasta que sentí como llegaban todos, alguien se dirigía hacia mi, y no se porque tenia la impresión de que era el novato. "Uchiha, será mejor que busques otro sitio" dijo la voz de alguno de los chicos. Sentí come se sentó a mi lado, mientras no hablara a mi no me molestaba para nada.

Pronto paso una semana desde que el novato llego, allí todo era rutina, levantarse, desayunar, ir a la biblioteca, comer, salir al patio, ir a las celdas, después ir a cenar, y por ultimo tiempo libre en las celdas, ya que las celdas estaban en dos pisos y las del piso de abajo estaban colocadas de manera que todas miraban a una plaza bastante grande de forma rectangular, mientras en el de arriba las celdas da a un pasillo con barandilla que dejaba ver la plaza de abajo y que por una escalera podías bajar y en el tiempo libre simplemente abrían todas las celdas y no dejaban pasearnos un par de horas.

En este momento me encuentro en la biblioteca, aquí pasamos toda la mañana, cada uno hace lo que quiere, mientras no hagamos ruido no pasa nada, yo estudio en este momento termodinámica y mecánica estadística, soy de las pocas que estudia, otros leen o dibujan, mientras que algunos no hacen nada o se echan una siesta.

Pronto llego la hora de la comida, hoy tocaban macarrones, la única comida medio decente, me dirigí a mi sitio, y vi al novato enfrente, como siempre, la verdad es que su presencia no me molestaba, sabia ya tanto y a la vez tan poco de el, nunca habíamos hablado, nunca nos habíamos mirado a la cara, todas las chicas estaban locas por el y el solo se sentaba al lado mío para que no le molestaran, solo buscaba un sitio tranquilo, igual que yo, y eso hacia que coincidiéramos en muchos sitios. Muchos se asombraron porque lo deje estar en mi mesa o en mi árbol, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no era por amistad ni nada así, si no que simplemente nos ignorábamos el uno al otro.

Comía tranquilamente hasta que sentí como un fósforo con patas se acercaba, era una de las nuevas que habían entrado ayer, pronto me di cuenta de que todos se habían callado.

¡¡Sasukito-kun!! – Dijo la voz chillona del fosforito mientras se tiraba sobre el novato.- ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo?- sentí la mirada del fosforito sobre mi, - ah, hola, mira rarilla, no se muy bien quien eres pero tienes pinta de estar aquí por lo mismo que yo, - ni que yo supiera porque estaba ella allí pero tenia la sensación de que me había llamado puta, - y para que lo sepas Sasuke es mío, - yo seguía comiendo como si nada, por mi como si se casaba con el – pero bueno te puedes unir a mi grupo, yo soy Karin, ¿y tu? – dijo sonriéndome.

Ni la mire simplemente me levante y me fui al patio como siempre, ya había terminado de comer y no iba a estar mas rato hay perdiendo el tiempo hablando con la cosa esa.

Me senté a los pies del árbol, que por cierto era un cerezo, pronto llegaron todos, oí gritar al fosforito indignada por mi comportamiento. Pronto el se sentó a mi lado, pero esta vez mas cerca de lo común.

Haruno Sakura, ¿verdad?- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo lo escuchara pero los demás no. Por primera vez lo mire a al cara.-bonitos ojos,- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante- tengo que hablar contigo – dijo mirando a todos y a cada uno de los que se encontraban en aquel patio- aun que creo que va a ser difícil, ya que me e enterado que hablar no es tu fuerte.-hablaba de forma arrogante, yo sin embargo todavía no había cambiado mi mirada indiferente – pero será mejor que hablemos en el tiempo libre, así te cuento el plan.

Tsk – fue mi única contestación.

Por lo menos haces sonidos "esto va a ser divertido" – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Y como todos los días se sentó algo más alejado y permaneció en silencio mirando el horizonte, yo pronto cerré los ojos y permanecí allí como siempre, me da que voy a dejar de soportar a Sasuke, demasiado arrogante. Esto iba a ser divertido.


	3. Un Plan Y Nuevos Compañeros

hola !! gracias por leeroslo, me alegra que os aya gustado. siento acerlos tan cortitos y tanbien siento las faltas de ortogafia.

salu2

Dejar un review

* * *

**Un Plan Y Nuevos Compañeros**

Pronto llego el tiempo libre, las celdas se abrieron el revuelo se hizo presente, Sasuke tenia que hablar conmigo pero mi interés era el mínimo, seguro que tenia uno de esos locos planes de fuga. Seguí acostada en mi cama con los ojos cerrados, en mi celda solo había una cama un escritorio una silla y un retrete bastante escondido. Era la única que no tenia compañero de celda y eso a mi me agradaba, hacia tiempo que me había acostumbrado a la soledad, aunque debo admitir, que no me negaría a un simple abrazo. Pronto sentí como gente entraba, vi a Sasuke, venia un chico rubio de piel bronceada y ojos azules, al lado una pelinegra bajita de piel muy blanca y ojos grises, junto a ella un castaño sonriente y ojos extraños, abrazando a una rubia de pelo largo en una coleta, con los ojos azules.

Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa estúpida – esta de aquí es Hyuga Hinata – dijo pasando e el brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra que enseguida se puso nerviosa, - Esos son Yamanaka Ino y Inuzuka Kiba, - dijo señalando a la rubia y al castaño respectivamente.- y, bueno, creo que a este ya lo conoces – dijo mirando de mala gana a Sasuke.

Los mire como diciendo, "y a mi que me importa" mirada que captaron al segundo.

Dios es peor que tu, Sasuke. – dijo el rubio.

Haruno, tenemos un plan y te necesitamos para llevarlo a cabo – dijo Sasuke ignorando al rubio, yo gire la cabeza y volví a cerrar los ojos dándole a entender a Sasuke, que lo escuchaba. – pero, Haruno, necesitamos que hables de vez en cuando porque si no va a ser mas difícil.

No me llames Haruno,- dije ante la mirada atenta y sorprendida de los demás, ya que creían que me costaría mas

Bueno, ¿entonces como te llamo? – dijo tan arrogante como siempre.

Me da igual – dije todavía sin abrir los ojos.

Vale, pues bueno, Sakura, el plan es sencillo, como creo que ya sabrás tu padre…

No tengo padre.-dije seria. Mi padre murió para mí hace mucho tiempo.

Un silencio incomodo se creo en la sala, sentí como los demás salían dejándome a solas con Sasuke a petición suya, supongo, abrí los ojos, y vi que había cogido la silla de mi celda y se había sentado en ella al lado de mi cama, haciendo que quedáramos muy cerca para mi opinión. Nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. Odio sus ojos y a la vez me encantan, los odio porque parece que ven a través de los míos, lo que me hace sentirme débil, y sin embargo me encantaban porque tenían algo que los hacia parecidos a los míos y algo que me hacia sentir bien. Para que ocultarlo, se lo puedo ocultar a los demás pero a mi misma, no, me sentía bien con el. El no se dio cuenta de los que pensaba ya que mi mirada seguía siendo indiferente. Vi su mirada seria en mi parecía estar viendo a través de mi.

Se te nota en los ojos - dijo serio y a la vez con un poco de tristeza, mientras yo le lanzaba una mirada dándole a entender que no entendía de que hablaba.- tus ojos, se te nota en ellos- se callo un momento mientras se me acercaba mas, podía sentir su respiración, su aire, junto al mío, su mirada con un brillo extraño - la soledad… - dijo en apenas un susurro, sentí como una de sus manos se acercaba en un intento de acariciarme y no pude evitar alejarme, evitando el roce, miraba su mano, mi respiración se había alterado notablemente.- Lo siento Sakura, - dijo con una mirada que no pude descifrar. – será mejor que sea Naruto quien te lo cuente.

Se levanto tranquilamente y dejo la silla en su lugar y salio con la cabeza gacha.

Pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos que se me hicieron eternos, y los vi entrar a todos, yo estaba sentada en la silla en la que antes había estado Sasuke, estaba en el fondo de la celda teniendo enfrente, bastante alejada, la entrada, Kiba, Ino y Hinata se sentaron en mi cama, mientras Naruto se quedo de pie junto a mi, y Sasuke, Sasuke en vez de ponerse a mi lado como siempre se quedo en la puerta, prácticamente fuera, mientras yo miraba un punto en el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

Bueno Sakura – empezó a decir Naruto- como supongo que sabrás, tu padre es el gobernador, y tiene mucha influencia y nuestros padres, todos amigos de el, querían librarse de nosotros, y nos acusaron de cosas que no habíamos echo, y pensamos que con ayuda tuya, ya que tu eres su hija y algo debes de saber, podríamos conseguir mas información, para conseguir salir de aquí, y – respiro hondo – podríamos inventarnos algo para sacarte de aquí.

¿Pensáis que soy una asesina? ¿pensáis que yo quería matarla? – dije murmurando.

Eres una asesina – dijo Sasuke indiferente, eso me dolió mas de lo que parecía.

Yo no puedo matar – dije mientras empezaba a temblar - según los informes, yo pelee contra ella, y al tener mas fuerza le gane y fue entonces cuando cogí el cuchillo y se lo clave una vez en el pecho haciéndole una herida mortal, pero… - todos me miraban expectantes, yo me levante me dirigí hacia una pared, y sin ni siquiera pensar en el daño que me pudiera hacer golpee la pared con todos mis fuerzas, sonaron varios crujidos y el goteo de gotas de sangre, lo mas seguro es que aparte de los huesos cubito y radio (huesos del antebrazo) los cuales al romperse, porque se habían roto, habían atravesado la piel dando una visión un tanto desagradable, también me hubiera roto mucho huesos de la mano. – tengo una enfermedad… - nadie se movía solo miraba entre asustados y asombrados, - desde que nací, tengo una enfermedad, mis huesos, mis huesos son demasiado frágiles, por lo que, si yo hubiera luchado aquella noche, yo no habría ganado.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.

hasta la proxima!!


	4. Lo siento

konichiwa!! muchas gracias por los reviews, me ago cada lio para publicar el capi en este foro pero bueno aki os lo dejo. espero que os guste. La cancion es Nobody´s Home, de avril lavigne. si dejais un reviews que sepais que no me quejo.

* * *

**Lo siento**

Desperté tumbada en la cama de mi celda, creo que me desmaye ya que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, el brazo me dolía de sobre manera, vi a Tsunade sentada en la silla junto al escritorio, con una botella de sake, típico en ella.

- Buenos días, aunque seria mejor decir buenas tardes.-empezó a decir ella mientras servia el sake en dos vasos- ¿Sabes que hora es? Supongo que no – se callo mientras se tomaba el vaso de sake, me miraba fijamente- mira Sakura ¿te molesta que te llame así?- volvió a tomar un trago- Se porque estas aquí, y se que no deberías estar aquí,- y otro trago- me imagino porque no hablas, pero yo no se lo voy a decir a nadie. – Nos mirábamos fijamente - ¿quieres? – dijo mientras me acercaba el otro vaso de sake – eso te debe de doler mucho y un poco de sake no viene mal.

- Tienes razón- vi como ella me sonreía, acto seguido acerco mas la silla a la cama y me paso el vaso de sake el cual yo empecé a beber despacio.

- Creía que me iba a costar mas, estaba haciendo ya una preparación mental para aguantar el silencio – comentó sonriendo – y dime ¿Cómo una persona es capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo callada?

- Sinceramente, no lo se. – dije mientras también le sonreía, yo la conocía desde hacia bastante tiempo, mucho antes de entrar aquí.

- Bueno, te e curado el brazo, tienes muchas fracturas, aunque eso ya deberías saberlo, ni si quiera quiero saber que te llevo a golpear la pared de esa forma, por suerte cuando te desmayaste alguien te cogió antes de que cayeras, te podrías haber echo alguna fractura en la espalda.- yo seguía tomando sake para ver si se iba el espantoso dolor, pero no – no te e puesto escayola porque se que te la habrías arrancado con los dientes si fuera necesario, te e puesto una venda y espero que no hagas movimientos bruscos, ni nada.- me mire el brazo me llamo la atención la supuesta venda.

- No sabía que hubieran vendas negras, parece un guante.

- Técnicamente es un guante, pero es un guante medico, ya sabes que soy medico, ¿no?, pues es un guante elástico, que esta lo suficientemente apretado para que no se te mueva nada. Y bueno hay de varios colores pero como se que te gusta el negro pues te e puesto esa.- yo miraba el guante, era un guante negro, por encima de codo y dejaba ver los dedos. – bueno ahora están todos cenando, había un grupito bastante preocupado por ti, y que desde esta mañana han ocupado tu mesa de comedor y tu árbol, vamos te acompaño al comedor. – dijo mientras recogía la botella de sake.- Pero, un trato,- la mire mientras me ponía en pie y me colocaba los zapatos sin usar mi brazo derecho. – yo no te e oido hablar y tu no has visto nada de sake. – dijo sonriendo.

- Trato echo. – dije mientras empezábamos a andar

De camino pasamos por su despacho y ella guardo la botella de sake, todos los pasillos estaban vacíos. Según nos fuimos acercando al comedor, el ruido se hacia mas fuerte. Se notaba que estaban montando una buena. Abrimos la puerta y acto seguido todos se callaron, nostras dos no dirigimos a recoger las bandejas y aun siendo diestra pude coger la bandeja con la mano izquierda con bastante facilidad. Ella se dirigió a su mesa con gesto enfadado, era muy buena actora, estaba igual que cuando ella no le hablaba. Se dirigió hacia su mesa y allí estaban todos, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, y el, Sasuke. Se sentó, bajo la mirada atenta de todos, enseguida las otras mesas empezaron a hablar normalmente. Durante la cena nadie de mi mesa hablo, todos en silencio, comimos, cuando fui a dejar la bandeja, Naruto se ofreció a ayudarme, pero solo basto una mirada para que se callara y se fuera. Todos nos dirigimos a las celdas, tocaba tiempo libre. Yo me fui directamente a mi celda. Sabía que ellos iban a venir. Me senté en el suelo juntando las piernas a mi pecho, apoyando la espalda en la pared que estaba enfrente de donde ayer me había roto el brazo. Pronto los vi entrar, otra vez el se quedo en la puerta, mientras que todos los demás se sentaron en mi cama, se me quedaron mirando, mientras yo contemplaba la mancha de sangre en la pared y el suelo.

- Sakura…- dijo Naruto triste – necesitamos una…

- No – dije seria yo interrumpiéndolo.

- ¿¡Por qué!? – grito la rubia oxigenada.

- Porque no me interesa – dije sin apartar mi vista de la mancha.

- ¿Cómo que no te interesa? Piensas pudrirte aquí toda tu vida.- dijo cabreada.

- Si. – respondí como si nada

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_ _(No podría decirte porque se sentía así__,__)  
She felt it everyday.(_ _Ella lo sentía siempre__.__)  
And I couldn't help her,(_ _Y no podía ayudarla_,_)  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.(_ _Sólo podía observarla cometer los mismos errores_._)_

_What´s wrong, what´s wrong now? __(¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué está mal ahora?)  
__Too many, too many problems. (__Demasiados__, __demasiados__problemas__.)  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. (__No se donde pertenece, adonde pertenece.__)_

Después de eso no paso mucho hasta que sentí como me cogían de los hombros y me levantaban bruscamente, sin embargo note como tenia cuidado a la vez, ya sabia quien era, sin embargo no pude dejar de mirar la mancha de sangre.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home. __(Ella quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa.)  
It's where she lies, broken inside. (Ahí se miente, se hace daño.)  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. __(Sin ningún lugar donde ir, ningún lugar para ir y secarse los ojos.)  
Broken inside. (Rota por dentro.)_

- ¡Mírame Sakura! ¡No pienso dejar que te pudras aquí! - grito Sasuke mientras me sujetaba por los hombros, ya que se había dado cuenta de que si me soltaba iba a caer al suelo sin ningún reparo.- ¡Vas a salir de aquí y vas a vivir tu vida!

- ¿Que vida? – todos se quedaron callados. Yo estaba como si esas preguntas fueran las más normales del mundo.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why. __(Abre tus ojos y mira fuera, encuentra una razón del porqué.)  
__You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind. __(has sido rechazada, y ahora no puedes encontrar lo que has dejado atrás.)  
__Be strong, be strong now. (__Se fuerte, se fuerte ahora.__)  
Too many, too many problems. (__Demasiados__, demasiados problemas.)  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. (__No se donde pertenece, donde pertenece.__)_

- Sakura, allí afuera puedes ser feliz - dijo mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos. -puedes tener una vida – sin embargo yo miraba esa maldita mancha de sangre-una vida feliz.

- Mi vida esta aquí - dije como si nada

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home. __(Ella quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa.)  
It's where she lies, broken inside. (Ahí se miente, se hace daño.)  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. __(Sin ningún lugar donde ir, ningún lugar para ir y secarse los ojos.)  
Broken inside. (Rota por dentro.)_

- Creía que eras otro tipo de persona…

_Her feelings she hides. (__Esconde sus sentimientos.__)  
Her dreams she can't find. (__No puede encontrar sus sueños.__)  
She's losing her mind. __(Está perdiendo la cabeza.)  
She´s fallen behind.( Se quedó en el pasado.)  
__She can't find her place. __(No puede encontrar su lugar.)  
She´s losing her faith.( Está perdiendo la fé.)  
__She´s fallen from grace. (Ha caído en desgracia.)  
She´s all over the place. (__Ella va por todos lados.__)  
Yeah ,oh (__Yeah ,oh__) _

- Creia que no te ibas a rendir tan fácilmente, creia que eras mas fuerte…

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home. __(Ella quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa.)  
It's where she lies, broken inside. (Ahí se miente, se hace daño.)  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. __(Sin ningún lugar donde ir, ningún lugar para ir y secarse los ojos.)  
Broken inside. (Rota por dentro.)_

- Lo siento, Sasuke, lo siento.

_She´s lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah (Ella esta perdida, perdida...oh oh yeah)  
She´s lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah (Ella esta perdida, perdida...oh oh yeah)_

Y mientras el salía entre decepcionado y molesto seguí por todos los demás, yo seguía viendo aquella mancha. No sabía porque había actuado así, quizás por rencor, quizás por conveniencia o lo mas seguro es que hubiera sido por miedo.

* * *

bueno y aki os dejo un mini adelanto del proximo capi.

**Una Visita Y Un Cambio De Opinión**

_Camine rabiosa entre la gente en dirección a la que me habían dicho que era la celda de Sasuke, y allí estaban todos, cabizbajos excepto Sasuke, que se estaba desahogando a golpes con la pared paro en cuanto me vio en la puerta, con la cara de mala leche que seguro tenia puesta. Y sonrió arrogante ignorando la sangre en sus nudillos._

_- Parece que no a sido de tu agrado la visita- dijo riéndose. tenia toda la razón del mundo acababa de hablar con la persona que menos quería ver en todo lo que me quedaba de vida._

_- Os ayudare, pero a cambio quiero que le jodamos la vida a alguien mas. – dije totalmente enfada._


	5. Una Visita Y Un Cambio De Opinión

konichiwa !! primero muchas gracias por lo comentarios de verdad que me alegran muchisimo. me alegra que les aya gustado y bueno aqui os dejo el proximo capitulo. Hasta proto espero que os guste.

* * *

**Una Visita Y Un Cambio De Opinión**

Al día siguiente todo volvió a ser como siempre, volvía a estar rodeada de esa asquerosa soledad, cuanto mas lo pensaba mas ganas de llorar me entraban, y aun sigo pensando ¿Por qué dije que no? Y siempre llego a la misma conclusión.

Miedo.

¿Por qué? Me pregunto sin parar, me se la respuesta, pero me cuesta demasiado admitirla, por que duele demasiado. ¿Miedo a qué?

A depender de los demás.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque no puedo ser una persona normal?, que va al instituto, que se pelea con su hermana pequeña, aunque eso si lo hago pero no de la manera que me gustaría que fuera, ¿Por qué no puedo jugar a algún deporte sin terminar totalmente escayolada? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? Quizás no lo merezca, desde pequeña siempre me lo decían. Y por culpa de todas aquellas personas que me lo decían ahora estoy aquí sin poder confiar en nadie, excepto en mi propia sombra. La cual incluso a veces me fallaba.

Miedo a depender de los demás.

Miedo a que me vuelva a abandonar.

Porque se que no lo podría volver a soportar, el saber que en la persona en la cual as confiado y la cual te a levantado alto, fuera la misma que te tira otra vez a ese mundo de sombras y oscuridad llamado soledad. Y lo mejor era caer cuanto antes. Porque…

Cuanto mas alto has subido, mas cuesta bajar, y por lo tanto mas duele la caída.

Porque parezco una persona fría, indiferente, sin sentimientos pero soy todo lo contrario aunque no me guste admitirlo.

Porque soy débil.

Y aquí estoy sentada en un mesa vacía, porque mi patética presencia no cuenta, las malditas coles que dan un aspecto mas horrible a mi vida hoy tengo la sensación de que están mas malas que nunca, y digo sensación porque no las e probado. Estamos en la cena, y hace exactamente 24 horas que no como nada, pero tampoco tengo hambre, Tsunade ha venido a hablar conmigo varias veces, de echo, llevo aquí desde la comida porque se a empeñado en que hasta que no me coma la bazofia esta no me puedo levantar, lo cual a mi tampoco me importa mucho, en cualquier lugar voy a estar igual. Oí como la inocente secretaria de Tsunade entraba al comedor a paso apresurado. Y un grito me saco de mis cavilaciones. Acompañado de una risa.

¡¡Haruno!!- y mas risa – Tienes una visita que te va a encantar. – dijo sarcástica mientras seguía riendo.

Puede que en privado fuera una de las personas más confiables y consideradora, pro en público era una completa capulla.

No me espere ni un segundo y salí de aquel lugar, ya me imaginaba quien vendría: un abogado, un periodista o quizás fuera alguna de aquellas sirvientas de mi antiguo hogar que solo venia a preguntarme un simple ¿Por qué? Ojalá lo supiera yo.

Pero me asombro ver a allí a una persona que debería tener como mucho 14 años pero que con la sobrecarga de maquillaje parecía que tenia el doble, ojos verdes y pelo rosa, pelo rosa intenso, con una sonrisa sádica. Unas ganas intensas de matarla llegaron a mí ser, pero me contuve, y con una mirada indiferente me senté enfrente de él. Estuvimos en silencio un rato. Sabía que guardias de seguridad nos vigilaban por cámaras desde alguna habitación cercana por lo que no podría llegar a matarla antes de que ellos llegaran.

- Cuanto tiempo – dijo ella. Me mantuve en silencio, ni siquiera iba a mirarla a la cara, la odiaba, la odiaba con todo mi ser, es su culpa que yo este aquí mientras ella estaba por ahí forrada y presumiendo de ser la hija del gobernador. – Así que es verdad,- dijo mientras agachaba un poco su cuerpo acercándose a mi - no hablas…- se volvió a poner en la posición inicial, de nuevo se hizo el silencio, enseguida olí a tabaco. – Da igual, de todas formas para lo que te tengo que decir no hace falta que hables.- Mas silencio, mientras ella hablaba yo pensaba en distintas formas de matarle, cada cual mas dolorosa y sangrienta. – me voy a casar, en cuanto cumpla los 18, ya lo tenemos todo firmado. – vale, y eso a mi que me importa. - ¿sabes con quien? – Tampoco es que me importara mucho – con Sai – mi corazón y mi reparación cesaron casi instantáneamente. – sabes quien es, ¿no? Aquel chico del que siempre estuviste enamorada, y posiblemente sigas enamorada. Ah y me voy a ir a vivir a Venecia. Tú siempre decías que querías vivir allí. Y bueno ¿Cómo te va? Hermanita – silencio -¿Sabes? Es divertido, estar cumpliendo todos tus sueños mientras te pudres aquí dentro y lo mejor es saber que te pasaras aquí toda tu vida y todo gracias a mí. Mientras que yo, creo que me voy ya. Que te diviertas Sakurita.

Camine rabiosa entre la gente en dirección a la que me habían dicho que era la celda de Sasuke, y allí estaban todos, cabizbajos excepto Sasuke, que se estaba desahogando a golpes con la pared paro en cuanto me vio en la puerta, con la cara de mala leche que seguro tenia puesta. Y sonrió arrogante ignorando la sangre en sus nudillos.

Parece que no a sido de tu agrado la visita- dijo riéndose. tenia toda la razón del mundo acababa de hablar con la persona que menos quería ver en todo lo que me quedaba de vida.

Os ayudare, pero a cambio quiero que le jodamos la vida a alguien mas. – dije totalmente enfada.

¿A quien? – dijo el castaño no muy convencido.

A Natsumo Haruno- dije

¿Tú hermana? – pregunto otra vez.

Esa furcia dejo de ser mi hermana hace mucho tiempo.- dije muy alterada algo muy extraño ya que nadie me había visto muy alejada del estado de indiferencia y tranquilidad.

Sakura-san ¿se encuentra bien? – dijo la pelinegra asustada y preocupada.

¡¡No es de tu incumbencia!! – vi como se alejaba asustada. Decidí calmarme ella no tenia culpa de nada, la pobre solo se había preocupado. Baje la cabeza y escondí mi cara entre mis manos, estaba mostrando demasiado mis sentimientos pero no me importaba solo necesitaba desahogarme.

Lo siento, de verdad, que lo siento, tú no tienes la culpa. –dije sintiendo como mis manos se mojaban, por dios estaba llorando – será mejor que me valla – dije dispuesta a echar a correr hacia mi celda. Pero sentí unos brazos rodeándome. –Sasuke…-me encantaba esa sensación de protección que me ofrecía, esa calidez. oí como todos se despedían de forma rápida y salían mientras yo me pegaba lo más que podía a su pecho mientras que lloraba como una niña pequeña.

Tranquila…no pasa nada. –murmuraba mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba, sentándome a mi sobre sus piernas y volviéndome a abrazar. – Venga, tranquila.

Pasamos bastante tiempo mas en silencio simplemente abrazados, se sentía realmente bien hay. Pronto me tranquilice, pero aun así seguí allí en mi oasis de protección.

¿Sabes que? – murmure y sentí su mirada sobre mi. – es la primera vez que alguien me abraza. – sentí su abrazo con mas fuerza

¿Ni de pequeña? – pregunto en un susurro.

No… Decían que no merecía que la gente se me acercara… decían que era una bastarda… una sangre sucia… decían... era como si tuviera la peste… nadie se me acercaba. – el me acariciaba el pelo.

No eres nada de eso.-dijo tranquilo, habíamos cogido confianza muy pronto, me sentía bien con el.

Gracias…-dije en un murmullo. Mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Siempre estaré aquí.- dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

No digas cosas que no puedes cumplir.

Cierto, pero intentare estar aquí el máximo tiempo posible.- dijo mientras me juntaba otra vez a su pecho.

Lo siento…- las cosas me salían sin pensar.

No tienes nada que sentir.

No soy como tu pensabas… soy débil.

Todos tenemos nuestros malos momentos.- volvió a empezar a acariciarme el pelo.

Pues a ti nunca te e visto en un mal momento.

Sakura, te demostrare que eso no es cierto cuando sea el momento. Ahora puedes dormir un rato si quieres, se te ve cansada. – dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

Es que llevo dos días sin poder dormir.

¿Por?

Recuerdos

Duérmete.

Cerré los ojos, se estaba tan bien ahí arropada por el, protegida, feliz…

* * *

Reviews??

**Quinto capitulo "Batalla Campal, Como Se Nota Que Soys Novatos"**

_Adelanto  
_

_- ¿Enserio pensais, que si salis ahi y no haceis nada, ellos tampoco os van a hacer nada? - vi como todos asentian ingenuamente.- joder, como se nota que soys novatos.  
- No les hemos hecho nada por lo que no tienen por que hacernos nada.- dijo Kiba sonriendo.  
- Puede que no les hayais hecho nada, pero, si todos en el comedor empiezan a liarse a puñetazos y por casualidad te cruzas en su camino, creeme, que no se van a parar a pensar en todas las cosas que han vivido o han dejado de vivir contigo.  
-¿Y quien dice que no vallamos a cruzar con alguno?  
- Creeme, os cruzareis._


	6. Batalla Campal, Como Se Nota Que Sois N

konichiwa, siento el retraso pensaba ponerlo antes pero bueno esk ahora a los profes les a dado por mandar trabajos y poner examenes y entonces e andado un poco liadita. espero que os guste.

* * *

**Batalla Campal, Como Se Nota Que Sois Novatos**

Abrí los ojos, joder que bien había dormido, me vi en mi cama bien arropada y lo que menos me esperaba, a Tsunade delante de mí con una sonrisa pícara

Tienes muy buen gusto. – dijo Tsunade sin dejar de sonreír.

¿De que hablas?

Por dios, puede que le saque unos veinte años pero, ¿crees que no me e fijado en el cuerpazo que tiene ese crío? – ya me había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando de Sasuke, será pervertida.

Son treinta. – dije, no tenia ganas de hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

¿Qué? – me pregunto, y lo mejor para cambiar de tema es cabrearla.

Que le sacas treinta años no veinte – y la mejor forma de cabrearla es…

¡¡Me estas llamando vieja!! – siempre funciona. – bueno te lo pasare porque tenemos cosas mas interesantes que hablar – mierda. - ¿y como es? – silencio – anda cuenta – silencio – que soy tu amiga.

No, eres una vieja-borracha-pervertida-creída-gritona que se cree mi amiga – silencio.

Como no te vallas ahora mismo a la biblioteca te juro que te rompo todos los huesos. – dijo mientras respiraba hondo

Eche a correr, dios como me encantaba hacerla rabiar, primero pase por las duchas, ahora no habría nadie y podría ducharme mas tranquila. Cuando termine de ducharme me fui a mi taquilla, allí tenia todas mis cosas, me puse unos pantalones de chándal anchos que me venia bastante largos, una camiseta de tirantes bastante ajustada y unas zapatillas de deporte, todo negro a conjunto con mi guante, bueno, para que mentir siempre voy de negro. Me até el pelo en una coleta alta dejándome el flequillo y por un día me dio por pintarme los ojos con una sombra y delineador negro, que contrastaban bastante con mis ojos.

Abrí la puerta, sentí todas las miradas en mí, la verdad es que no me importaba mucho, me acerque a una estantería y cogí un libro que me llamo bastante la atención.

"Osteoporosis, Enfermedad De Los Huesos"

Buen culo, por no hablar de la delantera – mencionó uno al cual no conocía ni de vista. Todos nos miraban. – si quieres podría hacerte un favor, preciosa, ya sabes a que me refiero.

Cogí un libro sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, él tenia una sonrisa pervertida, vi el titulo de el libro: "Deficiencia Mental". Perfecto.

En cuestión de segundo el libro estaba estrellado en su cabeza y él inconsciente en el suelo, los guardias de la sala no pudieron evitar reirse mientras yo me dirigía a paso tranquilo a mi mesa en la cual estaban el grupo: en una punta de la mesa Kiba, en la otra Ino, Hinata y Naruto en un lado, y Sasuke en otro. Me senté al lado de Sasuke ya que era la única silla libre.

Que carácter – susurro Naruto para que los guardias no lo oyeran, - creo que lo has dejado inconsciente.

Que se joda – dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

¿Y tú de que te ríes? – pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa estúpida después se puso a mirarme a mi - deberías de haber visto su cara cuando el tipo ese te dijo eso yo ya estaba pensando que…

No te metas donde no te llaman teme que puedes salir muy mal – dijo Sasuke.

Los ignore esos dos solo se pelaban. Después de eso me puse a leer _ " La __**osteoporosis**__ es una __enfermedad__ en la cual disminuye la cantidad de __minerales__ en el __hueso__, perdiendo fuerza la parte de hueso trabecular y reduciéndose la zona cortical por un defecto en la absorción del __calcio__, lo que los vuelve quebradizos y susceptibles de fracturas y de micro fracturas_"

¿Qué lees?- me pregunto Sasuke mientras se asomaba un poco al libro.

Algo más educativo que tú – dije intentando mirar la revista que tenia pero no me dejo, sabia que no era de peinados como ponía en la portada.

Que sepas que esto es muy educativo – dijo sonriendo

No quiero ni saber de que va

Mejor, eres demasiado inocente, además de que esto es para mayores. – dijo con sus ya muy conocidas sonrisas arrogantes.

Si tú lo dices – dije. Iba a decir algo pero me fije en el resto de gente de la biblioteca.

No había nadie durmiendo, no había nadie tirándose cosas, solo se miraban unos a otros.

Mierda… - esto me daba muy mal rollo

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Kiba.

Aquí va a haber pelea. – dije yo

¿Qué?

Después os lo explico.

Me levante bajo su mirada atenta y me dirigí a resolver ciertas cosas que nos harían falta.

Cuando llegue al comedor otra vez estaba el grupito ocupando mi mesa, aparentaba que me molestaban pero sabía muy bien que me encantaba que me hicieran compañía.

Habéis cogido una costumbre muy mala de estar donde yo suelo estar. – dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba.

Veo que tu brazo va mucho mejor – dijo Hinata viendo como cogía la bandeja con las dos manos.

Aun duele – dije mientras dejaba la bandeja.

Bueno, - empezó a hablar el rubio que por lo que me fije ya había comido bastante – ¿que ha pasado en la biblioteca?

Bueno empecemos por el principio – respire hondo, esto iba a ser pesadito – los presos de este reformatorio están divididos en mas o menos tres grupos ¿no? – vi como todos me escuchaban atentamente –pues cuando surgen problemas muy gordos se suele producir lo que aquí se llama Battle Of Death, ¿Por qué se llama así? Porque como no llevéis cuidado os mataran de verdad, también os preguntareis porque lo dicen en ingles, es que dicen que suena mejor, ya ves, tonterías. – dije con gesto despreocupado.

Muere gente…-murmuro Hinata un poco sorprendida.

¿Cuáles son los grupos? – dijo Kiba intentando tapar el murmullo de Hinata.

La arena, son los que llevan el tatuaje de la "i" esa rara en el brazo derecho –dije señalando con la cabeza a un grupo- su líder es Gaara no Sabaku, el pelirrojo. El sonido, son los que llevan el tatuaje de la nota musical en el mismo sitio que los anteriores – dije señalando con la cabeza a otro grupo. – su líder es Kimimaro, creo que ese ya sabéis quien es.

¿y el tercer grupo?

Ese somos nosotros- dije

¿Qué?- dijeron todos a la vez, o bien eran muy cortos de mente o bien sordos, pero bueno. – nosotros no nos hemos metido en ningún grupo de esos.

Cierto, en realidad suelo estar siempre sola – dije poniendo una pose pensativa - pero como ahora estabais todo el tiempo pegados como chicle al zapato pues os había cogido afecto y claro como no estabais en ningún grupo pues quería ayudaros pero como se ve que no queréis ayuda, pues mucha suerte novatos. Y bueno ¿Cuál es vuestro plan?

No hacer nada – dijo Kiba como si nada, cambie mi pose pensativa a una seria, ¿estaba hablando enserio?

¿Enserio pensáis, que si salís ahí y no hacéis nada, ellos tampoco os van a hacer nada? - vi como todos asentían ingenuamente.- joder, como se nota que sois novatos.

No les hemos hecho nada por lo que no tienen por que hacernos nada.- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

Puede que no les hayáis hecho nada, pero, si todos en el comedor empiezan a liarse a puñetazos y por casualidad te cruzas en su camino, creedme, que no se van a parar a pensar en todas las cosas que han vivido o han dejado de vivir contigo.

¿Y quien dice que no vallamos a cruzar con alguno?

Créeme, os cruzareis.

Todos se quedaron callados mirándose unos a otros, yo mire la comida por primera vez, me entraron ganas de vomitar nada ver las coles, no había desayunado y nada ver la comida se me fue todo el hambre y aleje un poco la bandeja de mi.

Y bueno ¿Cuándo es? –preguntó Sasuke sin dejar de mirar mi bandeja

En el tiempo libre. Si necesitáis ayuda para algo solo tenéis que pedirla. A por cierto, creo que se me a olvidado mencionar que le mes pasado murieron casi todos los novatos en una pelea de estas - dicho esto salí de allí y me dirigí a mi apreciado árbol.

Y allí estábamos todos, Sasuke sentado apoyado en el tronco su espalda junto a mí. Ino y Kiba delante de nosotros junto con Hinata que no paraba de mirar como Naruto daba un montón de vueltas. Así llevaban un buen rato, sin decir nada.

Vale,- dijo por fin Naruto parándose en un lugar fijo. – Sakura, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Vale, - dije sonriendo – la celda de Ino y Hinata están al lado de la vuestra y no muy lejos de la de Kiba, ¿no?- dije mirando a Naruto, vi como asentía –vale pues iros a la celda de Ino y Hinata, vosotros sabréis defenderos mejor, y esperarme allí, no salgáis por nada.

Pero tu celda esta en la otra punta –dijo Sasuke

No te preocupes, vosotros esperarme allí.

¿Solo eso? – pregunto Naruto.

Si, lo mejor es mantenerse quietos en un lugar y defenderse. – me puse a sacar algo en mi pantalón, saque cinco navajas.- en caso de que hayan muchos problemas. No dudéis.

No pienso tocar eso – dijo Ino.

Vale, - las deje en el suelo – quien quiera que las coja, pero hay una norma, nada de muertos, solo se usan para amenazar.

Silencio todos las miraban. El primero en coger una fue Sasuke, lo cual no me extraño mucho, seguidos de Naruto y Kiba, Hinata la cogió a petición de Naruto, y por ultimo Ino que lo hizo obligada por Kiba.

Faltaban cinco minutos para el tiempo libre, ahí estaba acordada la pelea, vi como sauce me miraba desde su celda, le sonreí y el me mando un mirada de preocupación. Las celdas se abrieron y los primeros que golpearon lo mas seguro es que fuera a los guardias. Busque debajo de mi colchón, pronto encontré lo que quería, un guante negro, diferente al que ya llevaba, me lo puse en mi mano derecha sobre el guante que ya llevaba, pesaba bastante, estaba echo de tela y alguno metales, era flexible y a la ves fuerte y me protegía de fracturas, no al cien por cien pero bastante. Vi el recorrido mas largo que nunca. Gente pegándose, otra en suelo otra intentado esquivar cosas, gente sangrando. Venga Sakura tu puedes. Dicho esto empecé a correr, esquivaba todo cuanto se me cruzaba, pero de vez en cuando no pude evitar dar algún que otro puñetazo. La mano me dolía a horrores, y mas con la reciente fractura, ¿en que dichoso momento se me ocurrió golpear la pared? Seguía corriendo ya faltaba poco hasta que se me cruzo alguien enfrente que no me hizo mucha gracia ver y lo peor es que en su mano llevaba una navaja.

hola Haruno, cuanto tiempo, ¿no?

Tayuya

Me pagaras la que me hiciste pasar.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, como se me ocurre dejar en ridículo a la persona mas rencorosa del lugar. Intento clavarme la navaja en el costado derecho pero con un rápido movimiento la esquive, así estuvimos un tiempo esquivando, atacando, hasta que me estrello con la pared, había sido muy rápida no la había visto y me puso la navaja en el cuello.

Mierda… -murmure

Creo que es el final. – dijo sonriendo

Ni lo sueñes – dijo una voz que conocía muy bien

Sasuke…

Uchiha

Sasuke estaba detrás de Tayuya colocando una navaja en su cuello.

Suéltala – dijo Sasuke en tono amenazante.

Pronto deje de sentir la presión en el cuello vi como el cogía de la mano y me llevaba a la celda acordada, yo estaba en otro mundo, acaba de estar a punto de morir. Pronto llegue allí todos me miraban can preocupación. Pronto siento como Sasuke me abrazaba.

Protección.

Por fin a salvo

* * *

Reviews??

Siguiente capitulo **Otra Visita, No Vale Un Lo Siento**

_Dios, tu sabes que, aunque nunca lo demuestro, yo creo en ti, bueno yo no, pero mi subconsciente siempre a creído en ti, siempre, ya se que e incumplido la mayoría de los mandamientos, pero ¿Cuándo te e fallado? Vale muchas veces, pero, ¿no se supone que usted es un ser bueno y cariñoso? ¿Qué usted siempre concede perdón? Entonces ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_- Sakura, ya se que estas muy entretenida usando un poco la cabeza, que de vez en cuando no viene mal, pero llevo media hora diciéndote que tienes vista, además creo que te va a gustar – decía Tsunade, ¿se creía que no la había oído? Claro que la había oído, era por eso que estaba rezando o por lo menos lo intentaba._

_- ¿Me puede acompañar alguien? – si, necesitaba un punto de apoyo._

_- ¿A hablar con tu visita? – asentí_

_- Pues vale._

_Y ahora, después de un largo rato para convencer a Sasuke de que me acompañara, voy a ver a la persona que lo más seguro será la que destruya mi mundo interior: Sai. _


	7. Otra Visita No Vale Un Lo Siento

konichiwa !! siento tardar tanto en poner los capis, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, y bueno espero k os guste.

* * *

**Otra Visita, No Vale Un Lo Siento**

Aburridos, así estábamos todos, afuera estaban mas de cien críos liándose a puñetazos y nosotros hablando sobre el clima, y falta mencionar que no tenemos ventanas por lo que no sabemos que clima hay. Yo estaba sentada en la cama de debajo de la litera, que creo que es de Hinata mirándome la mano, me dolía a rabiar pero no me quejaba, ya se lo diría a Tsunade después, pero es que me dolía demasiado. Vi como Sasuke me miraba, le sonreí dejando de mirar la mano, no quería que se diera cuenta. Kiba y Ino estaban tumbados en la litera de arriba al parecer se habían dormido, Hinata estaba igual detrás mío acostada en la cama, Naruto estaba sentado al lado mío pero bastante alejado, le tocaba el pelo y le acariciaba la cara a Hinata, mientras que Sasuke estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio. Me levanté, llevábamos mucho tiempo ahí, me asome, todo seguía igual que hace unas horas con la diferencia de que ya había menos gente en pie. Mire el reloj del pabellón, habían pasado dos horas, seguramente los habían guardias del estado afuera, y seguramente estarían acompañados de alguien importante. Alguien importante como el gobernador.

El gobernador…

Mi padre…

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, empecé a temblar. No podía verle, no podía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sasuke justo detrás de mí mirando exactamente lo mismo que yo buscando la fuente de mi frustración.

- Nada – conteste.

Debía tranquilizarme, él no vendría a verme de todas formas, en el caso de que este ahí afuera lo mas seguro es que este rezando para que me maten, así que él no entraría a verme. A no ser que me necesite. Y él no me necesita. Respire hondo. Debía tranquilizarme solo eran suposiciones, hipótesis, lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera estuviera allí afuera.

- Mientes – dijo Sasuke – y además lo haces muy mal.

- Todo el mundo miente, pero en mi caso solo tapo la verdad.

- Es otra manera de decir lo mismo.- Dijo tranquilo- Dime ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? – le pregunte.

- No se. Esa respuesta eres tu la que tiene que saberla.

- Entonces cambiemos la pregunta, - le dije – ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Porque me preocupas – se hizo un silencio.

Dejamos de mirar afuera y miramos dentro de la celda. Naruto se había quedado dormido recostado en la cama. Sasuke se dirigió a la silla y se volvió a sentar. Yo solo lo miraba, pronto mis ojos chocaron con los suyos. Solo podía ver ese brillo intenso cuando estábamos solos.

- Y bueno, contestada ya la pregunta, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo serio

- Nada – le dije sonriendo.

- Anda, ven – dijo también sonriendo.

Alzaba su mano hacia mi para que la cogiera, sin duda la cogí, el me acerco y me sentó sobre el, abrazándome, esas muestras de cariño ya se habían vuelto normales.

- Puedes dormirte si quieres – me dijo

¿Por qué no? Se duerme tan bien cuando esta él.

Ahora estaba en la biblioteca, aquella mañana como la anterior había despertado en mi cama. Supuestamente estaba leyendo un libro sobre física avanzada, pero realmente estaba intentando ver que leía Sasuke, aun que ya tenia una ligera idea. Vi como Tsunade ingresaba en la biblioteca y se dirigía a nuestra mesa, todos estábamos sentados igual que ayer.

- Sakura, -la mire, al igual que el resto de la mesa, - tienes visita.

- Si es quien creo que es, puedes decirle que se largue – le dije enfadada, no tenía ganas de que me restregara lo perfecto de su vida.

- No es quien crees que es, es más bien el prometido de quien crees que es.

Respiración: nula, latido del corazón: nulos, mente: shock.

Este era uno de esos momentos en los que empiezas a hacer lo que te enseñaron en la iglesia: rezar, rezar por que tengas tanta mugre en los oídos y hayas escuchado mal. Pero yo nunca e estado en la iglesia.

Dios, tu sabes que, aunque nunca lo demuestro, yo creo en ti, bueno yo no, pero mi subconsciente siempre a creído en ti, siempre, ya se que e incumplido la mayoría de los mandamientos, pero ¿Cuándo te e fallado? Vale muchas veces, pero, ¿no se supone que usted es un ser bueno y cariñoso? ¿Qué usted siempre concede perdón? Entonces ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- Sakura, ya se que estas muy entretenida usando un poco la cabeza, que de vez en cuando no viene mal, pero llevo media hora diciéndote que tienes vista, además creo que te va a gustar – decía Tsunade, ¿se creía que no la había oído? Claro que la había oído, era por eso que estaba rezando o por lo menos lo intentaba.

- ¿Me puede acompañar alguien? – si, necesitaba un punto de apoyo.

- ¿A hablar con tu visita? – asentí

- Pues vale.

Y ahora, después de un largo rato para convencer a Sasuke de que me acompañara, voy a ver a la persona que lo más seguro será la que destruya mi mundo interior: Sai.

Me detuve enfrente de la puerta, con Sasuke al lado alcé la mano izquierda, ya que la derecha la tenia como muerta, temblaba ligeramente, respire hondo. Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Sasuke.

- ¿Seguro que quieres que entre contigo? – me pregunto mientras miraba la puerta.

- Te necesito

Sin mas entre, hay el estaba él, sentado, no había cambiado nada desde hacia dos años cuando me vino a visitar por ultima vez, solo un poco mas alto, me senté y Sasuke se sentó a mi lado, Sai lo ignoraba completamente, nos miramos a los ojos. Batalla de miradas. No iba flaquear. Y no lo hizo, espero hasta que él se rindió.

- Valla,- empezó a decir – como cambian las cosas.

- ¿En serio esperabas encontrarte con la linda Sakurita? – de dije sonriendo.

- Así que todavía sigues cabreada. – dijo sonriendo al igual que yo.

- No, lo que pasa es que simplemente no me agrada tu compañía. – le dije serena, daba igual que estuviera a punto de un ataque de nervios, solo tenia que aparentar serenidad.

- Vengo a contarte algo importante.- su rostro había cambiado a uno mas serio. – sigo considerándote mi mejor amiga así que creo que…

- Mi hermana se te ha adelantado, - dije cortándolo a medio hablar – felicidades por la boda.

- Lo siento. De verdad, yo no quería hacerte esto.

- No vale un lo siento. De todas formas tu vida ya no me importa.

- ¿Y lo dices así? – dijo levantándose y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa colerizado.

- Como quieres que lo diga – dije aparentando serenidad.

Todo fue muy rápido, su mano en mi cuello, la de Sasuke en su brazo y miradas amenazantes. Silencio. No entendía porque se había puesto así.

- Oh, pero si es el pequeño Uchiha, ¿piensas hacer lo mismo que con tu familia?

Puñetazo para Sai, aire para mi, todo borroso, me mareo, guardias y todo negro.

_Estaba sentada, alrededor mucha gente, toda trajeada, ya sabia donde estaba, un juzgado, el día de su juicio._

_**Que entre el próximo testigo: Sakesi Sai **_

_**¿Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?**_

_**Lo juro**_

_Todas las voces sonaban igual, pero sabia perfectamente a quien correspondía cada una, recordaba ese día como si estuviese pasando ahora mismo._

_**¿Vio como la señorita Haruno agredía a las victimas?**_

_**Si**_

_Mentira_

_**¿Intento la señorita Haruno agredirle de muerte cuando se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto?**_

_**Si**_

_Mentira, mentira, mentira…_

Desperté en mi celda, en mi cama, y vi que Sasuke me miraba con una mirada que me asusto, nunca se la había visto y deseaba no habérsela visto nunca.

- no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida – dijo enfadado

- ¿Qué?

- que eres un estúpida.

Dicho esto se levanto y se fue. ¿Que había pasado? No lo se

* * *

reviews ??

Proximo capitulo

**Enfado Y Preocupación**

_- Sasuke – lo retuve del brazo - ¿Qué pasa?_

_- No te importa, estúpida – dijo mirándome con odio._

_Sentí como llegaba el resto del grupo._

_- Sasuke, sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?_

_- Es que sabes que pasa,- se paro y me miro- que ya no me interesas. – dijo malévolo._

_- ¿Qué no te intereso?_

_- Es que yo solo te quería para – me miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa pervertida, ese no era Sasuke - bueno, tu sabes para que._

_- Vete a la mierda. – le escupí prácticamente mientras las lagrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas._

_¿Y que hice? _

_Correr._


	8. Enfado Y Preocupacion

konichiwa !! muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegraron muchisimo, bueno aki os dejo el capi, solo puedo publicar los fines de semana, lo siento, y bueno espero k os guste.

salu2

* * *

**Enfado Y Preocupación**

* * *

No había salido a desayunar, no quería, no me había levantado de la cama, no veía la necesidad, no había ido a preguntarle que pasaba, no me lo iba a decir. Pero, ¿que pierde una con intentarlo? Me levante y me maree, me senté en el borde de la cama hasta que se me paso, no sentía la mano derecha, la mire, aun llevaba el guante negro que me dio Tsunade. Tendría que ir a verla mas tarde para comentarle que lo único que sentía era un dolor punzante de vez en cuando. Después de mucho mirar la mano llegue a la conclusión de que no se iba a curar sola, así que empecé con el primero de los asuntos por resolver y me dirigí al comedor.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de comer incluso Sasuke, quería saber que pasaba, me acerque y deje la bandeja en la mesa, pero fue sentarme y él se levanto y se fue. No lo soportaba mas, no sabia que pasaba. Deje la bandeja y seguí a Sasuke, lo pillé en un pasillo en dirección al patio.

¡Sasuke! –grite.

Él siguió corriendo.

Sasuke – lo retuve del brazo - ¿Qué pasa?

No te importa, estúpida – dijo mirándome con odio.

Sentí como llegaba el resto del grupo.

Sasuke, sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

Es que sabes que pasa,- se paro y me miro- que ya no me interesas. – dijo malévolo.

¿Qué no te intereso?

Es que yo solo te quería para – me miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa pervertida, ese no era Sasuke - bueno, tu sabes para que.

Vete a la mierda. – le escupí prácticamente mientras las lagrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas.

¿Y que hice?

Correr.

Porque, ¿Qué haces cuando quieres huir de algo?

Correr

Da igual que de lo que huyas sea físico o no, pero siempre se acabas haciéndose lo mismo.

Correr.

Pensamos que es la solución a todo.

Correr.

Pero la mayoría de veces la solución no es esa.

Si no parar y enfrentar el problema.

Pero se tarda un tiempo en darse cuenta de eso.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente tres horas desde de aquello y hay estaba yo, acostada en mi cama mirando la pared, dándole prácticamente la espalda a la puerta y llorando en silencio. Tenia hambre, para que negarlo, llevaba casi cuatro días sin comer casi nada, pero sentía que nada iba a cruzar mi garganta.

Hacia unos cuantos minutos que había comenzado el tiempo libre y todos estaban dando vueltas por el pabellón.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer? – era Tsunade, no había dado cuenta de que había llegado.

No creo que te importe mucho – dije sin girarme.

Oí el arrastrar de una silla. Se sentó junto a la cama.

Se comenta mucho por el comedor un rumor tuyo. – dijo Tsunade.

Mira a mi lo que me importa.

Bueno ya averiguare yo algo mas.- dijo para después coger mi mano derecha – te has fastidiado totalmente la mano.

Oh ¿en serio? – dije sarcástica, aun sin girarme.

En serio – dijo ignorando mi tono a lo que yo bufe molesta. – debes tener hambre - me paso un bollo que saco de su bolso – come, esta relleno de chocolate como a ti te gusta.

No sabia que habían cosas de estas en el comedor – dije mientras me giraba a mirarla.

¿En serio? – dijo poniendo cara pensativa - Ah es que solo pueden comer los mayores. – dijo sonriendo – y la próxima vez que vallas a lavarte la cara quítate el maquillaje bien – dijo mientras me pasaba una toallita.

Sabía que estaba haciendo todo esto para que me sintiera mejor, y algo conseguía.

Y bueno ¿Qué se rumorea? – pregunte mientras comía, hacia tiempo que no probaba el chocolate.

Creía que no te importaba. – dijo mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, yo miraba el bollo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y ella me miraba preocupada. – ay que mala es la adolescencia –dijo suspirando – tienes dos opciones, - dijo mientras se ponía a limarse las uñas con una lima que saco de su bolso. – una, olvidarte de que existe y hacer como si nunca lo hubieras conocido y dos – volvió a suspirar - ir y preguntarle un por que, ya que ese cambio no es normal.

Se creo un silencio, yo pensaba en que hacer y ella se limaba las uñas mientras me miraba de reojo, me termine de comer el bollo.

y si hago las dos cosas – pregunte, vi como ella me miraba – hago primero la segunda opción y si no me gusta la repuesta hago la primera opción.

Eso es cosa tuya, ya sabes que yo estaba hablando de maquillaje, - dijo como si no supiera nada.

Me dirigí a su celda, estaba con Naruto hablando, bueno el rubio estaba hablando y el estaba en la posición que estaba yo hace un rato ignorando al rubio. Entre y el rubio se que do en silencio automáticamente lo que hizo que Sasuke para ver que pasaba se girara.

Puedes dejarnos a solas – le dije a Naruto mientras miraba a Sasuke a los ojos.

Naruto salio prácticamente corriendo, mientras que Sasuke solo se sentaba en el borde de la cama y me miraba indiferente.

¿Qué quieres? – me dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos como si no estuviera.

¿Por qué?- pregunte.

Porque si – contesto

Eso no es un porque eso es una excusa. – dije mientras cogía la silla y me sentaba frente a él.

No necesito darte una razón.

Pero te lo estoy pidiendo, y si alguna vez sentiste algo por mi aparte de lo que me has dicho esta mañana, agradecería que me dijeras un estúpido porque. – dije apunto de entrar en llanto.

¡¿Que si alguna vez sentí algo por ti?! – dijo levantándose enfadado - ¡claro que siento algo por ti! Lo que te dije, te lo dije porque estaba cabreado contigo porque no fui yo el te utilizaba si no tu la que me utilizabas. - grito

¿Qué? – dije mientras me levantaba y lo encaraba - ¿se puede saber de que hablas?

¿Qué de que hablo? Hablo de tu fantástico beso con el prometido de tu hermana. – dijo colérico

¿Que? - ¿me había besado con Sai? Imposible – no se de que hablas. – me estaba mareando, eran demasiadas emociones.

Tú ahora hazte la tonta, pero vi perfectamente como le correspondías. – se me estaba nublando la vista

Sasuke…

Y encima estabas usándome a mí para darle celos. – perdía el equilibrio.

Sasuke…

Y yo mientras ¿que? Como un gili…- ya no lograba entender lo que decía.

Sasuke…- y caí, todo se volvió negro solo alcance a escucha mi nombre.

* * *

Reviews??

**Proximo capitulo Heridas**

_- Sakura, - dijo Tsunade – la herida del brazo esta completamente infectada - respiro hondo – además esta semana las cosas te están superando, la infección es como un veneno que si no se te cura puede llegar a algo mucho peor. Lo mejor es que te quedes un tiempo en reposo, alguien se ocupara de vigilarte y traerte la comida, tendrás que tomarte dos de estas, - dijo sacando un bote de pastillas.- vendré pronto a ver que tal vas._

/

-Sasuke – susurre cuando lo vi entrar  
-Tsunade me a dicho que me tendría que instalar unos días en tu celda – dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme.

/

- Tu quieres a Sai y yo no tengo por que oponerme, porque por mucho que me duela, tendré que joderme – dijo Sasuke antes de salir por la puerta

/

- Sasuke, ¿estas despierto? – no obtuve respuesta – yo te quiero a ti Sasuke. 

salu2


	9. Heridas

**¡¡KONICHIWA!! **_bueno antes k nada perdon por tardar tanto, pensar k para otros es peor pork ya leyeron este capi ara dos semanas y espran el siguiente, el cual por cierto tengo k empezar, bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegra k os haya gustado, y bueno esplico pa k no os perdais, aunk no se pa k lo esplico aki si yo soy la primera k cuando estoy muerta por la conti paso de estos comentarios, pero bueno, en el sueño, lo k esta en cursiva son la voces, y lo k esta en cursiva negrita es lo k ella piensa. bueno espero k os guste y espero comentario. ya solo me kkedan dos fics mas por continuar. me deseo suerte, la necesito demasiado._

_Salu2_

* * *

**Un Reformatorio**

* * *

**Heridas**

Luz.

Estaba mareada, me vinieron recuerdos lejanos de mi conversación con Sasuke. ¿Había besado a Sai? No puede ser.

Veía todo borroso, me intente levantar pero pronto me fallaron las fuerzas y se me doblaron las rodillas, alguien me cogió. Pase un tiempo mirando a la nada, hasta que mi vista se volvió más nítida. Mire a la persona que me había cogido.

¿Pa… pa? – dije.

Sentí que me ponía toda a temblar, me deje caer y me aleje de él arrastrándome por el suelo hasta que mi espalda choco contra la pared.

Hola Sakura. ¿Qué tal te va?- me pregunto sonriendo.

Vete – legue a murmurar.

¿Que dices? – dijo aun con esa falsa sonrisa en al cara.

Vete – le grite.

A mi no me grites, estúpida – dijo cogiéndome del cuello enfadado mientras yo intentaba recuperar mi respiración sin resultado – te estarás preguntando a que vienen tantas visitas de golpe. Pues es que mira quiero que me hagas un favor. – me estaba quedando sin aire. – quiero que vigiles a una persona. – dijo sonriendo – Sasuke Uchiha.

No… -murmure.

¿no? – rió sonoramente – no querrás que volvamos a jugar a las encerradas – dijo sonriendo, pero pronto su semblante volvió a serio – estás avisada.

Caí al suelo en cuanto me soltó, y vi como se fue con todos los guardaespaldas de la puerta. Respiraba agitadamente, como pude me tumbe en mi cama, y me hice un ovillo mirando la pared. Pronto sentí como alguien entraba.

Sakura ¿estás despierta? – dijo Tsunade

Si –murmure

Sakura, - dijo Tsunade – la herida del brazo esta completamente infectada - respiro hondo – además esta semana las cosas te están superando, la infección es como un veneno que si no se te cura puede llegar a algo mucho peor. Lo mejor es que te quedes un tiempo en reposo, alguien se ocupara de vigilarte y traerte la comida, tendrás que tomarte dos de estas, - dijo sacando un bote de pastillas.- vendré pronto a ver que tal vas.

Y se fue, casi no le había prestado atención, aun estaba asustada, no quería que el volviera, pero tenia el presentimiento de que lo iba a hacer, tampoco quería vigilar a Sasuke, era muy importante para mi, pero si no lo hacia, no se que pasara, papa siempre tuvo muy mal genio.

Me di la vuelta en la cama, pudiendo ver la puerta, y cerré los ojos, pronto oí lo pasos de alguien.

Sasuke – susurre cuando lo vi entrar

Tsunade me a dicho que me tendría que instalar unos días en tu celda – dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme.

El simplemente dejo una mochila con unas cosas en el suelo y se subió a la litera de arriba. Se creo un silencio incomodo. Nadie hablaba.

Sasuke – dije bajito

¿Qué? – me contesto con desgana.

¿Como paso lo de Sai?

¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- me pregunto después de un largo silencio

La entrada de los guardias

Pues cuando entraron me cogieron a mi el se te acercó y te beso, después te desmayaste.

Solloce, no se por que me habían entrado ganas de llorar, quizás porque sentía que Sai había demostrado otra vez que era tonta y débil o quizás por que sentía que le había fallado a Sasuke.

Solloce mas fuerte, le había fallado.

¿Estas llorando? – me pregunto.

No – dije con la voz temblorosa.

Creía que se te daba mejor mentir. – dijo burlándose.

Sasuke… lo siento.

No me importa.

Sasuke en serio lo siento, yo no quería besarlo, yo estaba mareada y no sabía lo que pasaba.

Sentí como el bajaba de la litera, y se dirigía hasta la puerta, no me miraba. Se paro antes de salir y giro su cabeza hacia mí, mirando el suelo.

Tu quieres a Sai y yo no tengo por que oponerme porque por mucho que me duela, tendré que joderme – dijo Sasuke antes de salir por la puerta.

¡Pero Sasuke…! – ya se había ido.

Paso bastante tiempo hasta que me dormí.

**_»-(¯v´¯)-» Sueño »-(¯v´¯)-»_**

_Estúpida niña cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes salir de ahí._

_Pero es que esa habitación me da miedo, y hace frió y esta húmedo._

**_Hace frío, me da miedo._**

_Eres una niña estúpida y pequeña y aras lo que yo te diga._

_Ya no soy pequeña tengo cinco añitos._

**_Me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastro como un perro, como siempre hacia._**

_Papa me haces daño._

_La próxima vez que salgas de ahí sin mi permiso lo pagaras muy caro._

_Pero papa esta frió, húmedo y siempre me ha dado miedo la oscuridad. Hay habitaciones más bonitas ¿Por qué no puedo estar en una de esas?_

_Porque eres una bastarda asquerosa que me has jodido la vida._

**_Y como siempre acabe allí, tirada._**

_Me da miedo quiero salir_

**_»-(¯v´¯)-»Fin sueño»-(¯v´¯)-»_**

Quiero salir – murmure.

Estaba llorando y apenas llegaba el aire a mis pulmones.

Miedo.

Porque ahora que lo pensaba si salía tendría que volver allí.

Cuando por fin mi mirada se hizo nítida vi a Sasuke junto a mi cama, preocupado, que más daba que estuviéramos peleados. Me lance a el y enterré mi cara en su cuello mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña.

no… no… no quiero… no quiero volver – murmure llorando – me da miedo… tengo miedo… no quiero volver.

Venga tranquila, solo a sido un sueño, solo un sueño – me dijo al oído.

Por favor… por favor… no me dejes sola… te necesito… te necesito.

Yo también Sakura, yo también – dijo

Se tumbo en la cama, y yo me acomode en su pecho, mientras seguía gimoteando. Pasamos bastante tiempo en silencio el me estuvo acariciando el pelo hasta que me calme. Ahora simplemente estábamos quietos, en silencio, la verdad es que no sabia ni siquiera si estaba despierto.

Sasuke, ¿estas despierto? – No obtuve respuesta – yo te quiero a ti Sasuke.

Cerré los ojos y me quede dormida después de escucharlo hablar en mi oído.

Y yo a ti Sakura.

* * *

Reviews??


	10. Comenzando Con El Plan

**KONICHIWA !! **_Bueno antes que nada gracias por los comentarios me alegra muchisimo que os guste. bueno aqui os dejo otro capi, lo mas seguro es que tengais que esperar otra semana para el proximo capitulo pero bueno esk ando de bronca en bronca y suspendo porque me toca. no que va no e suspendio na pero mis padres se cabrean con cualquier cosa y un siete es muy mala nota pa ellos, bueno ya como ultimo dato aburrido y de poco interes para vosotros os comunico que mañana es mi cumple, voy a tener que cambiar el profile, que pereza. bueno espero que os guste. )_

* * *

**Un Reformatorio**

* * *

**Comenzando El Plan**

* * *

No quería abrir los ojos, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía un sueño como aquel.

Quiero un helado de chocolate – murmure ya saliendo del sueño- de cholote.

Abrí los ojos despacio y vi un pecho muy bien formado lo que hizo que me sonrojara de sobre manera, mire hacia arriba para ver su cara sonriendo.

lo siento pero dudo que pueda conseguir eso – dijo Sasuke aun sonriendo.

Jo ya me había echo ilusiones – dije mientras bajaba la cabeza para acomodarme en su pecho.

Parece que hoy has dormido mejor – dijo mientras empezaba a acariciarme el pelo.

Ya… oye ¿cuanto llevas despierto?-pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

Pues desde que has empezado a pedir un helado de chocolate, es decir una hora y media – contesto.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, podía ver en sus ojos lo que siempre anduve buscando en las personas que me rodeaban, podía ver algo especial. Se había tirado una hora y media viendo como pedía un helado de chocolate. Vi como su rostro se acercaba lentamente al mío.

Te veías realmente adorable – dijo en un susurro antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso lento y cariñoso, pronto sentí como su lengua exploraba mi boca volviendo el beso mas apasionante.

¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto riéndose Tsunade desde la entrada.

Como si no lo supieras – conteste a lo que Sasuke se empezó a reír.

Bueno, bueno, tengo que hablar contigo Sakura – dijo poniéndose mas seria.

Sasuke hizo ademán de levantarse, pero yo lo sujete.

No te vallas – le dije en un susurro a lo que se volvió a acostar como estábamos antes.

Bueno – empezó a decir Tsunade – si no me equivoco ayer por la mañana tu padre vino a hacerte un visita – dijo Tsunade, alo que Sasuke me miro con el ceño fruncido como diciendo que yo no le había dicho nada de eso – bueno pues no se de que hablasteis, pero cuando se fue dejo esta carta para ti – dijo sacando un sobre y poniéndolo a mi alcance.

Dudaba en cogerlo, no sabia si quería leerlo, seguro que me amenazaría o algo de eso.

Cógelo – me dijo la voz de Sasuke.

Alce el brazo temblorosa, y cogí el sobre.

Bueno yo mejor me voy – dijo Tsunade – y así os dejo mas intimidad.

Miraba el sobre en el que apenas ponía un Sakurita.

- Después si quieres me la cuentas – dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía a mirar hacia otro lado.

"_Sakurita:_

_Veo que sigues siendo tan tonta como te recordaba, sigues eligiendo de fatal manera a tus amistades y de peor a tus enemigos, créeme que no te convengo como enemigo._

_Bueno a lo que iba, quiero información de Sasuke Uchiha ya que tengo cierto problemilla con su hermano y quiero que tu te encargues en conseguir toda esa información, quiero que lo sepas todo, y que sepas que no me vale un es que no tenemos confianza, porque tengo una fuente que te esta vigilando a ti también._

_Creo que ya sabes las consecuencias si no consigues lo que te pido, porque igual que te e metido hay dentro puedo sacarte, y meterte en un sitio que creo que a tus ojos es peor, ya sabes de que sitio hablo, y esta vez no saldrás hasta que mueras. _

_Suerte en tu recopilación de datos, tienes dos semanas._

_Sr. Haruno"_

Dos semanas, tenia dos semanas par encontrar algo con que amenazarlo, porque tenia muy claro que no iba a darle información de Sasuke, pero hasta que encontrara a su espía tendría que separarse de Sasuke, eso le era prácticamente imposible ahora. Entere la cabeza en su pecho y me abrace más fuerte a él.

¿Qué pone? – pregunto ara depuse darme un beso cariñoso en mi cabeza. Sentí como la retiraba de mis manos – ¿puedo leerla? – pregunto a lo que yo asentí.

Hubo un silencio mientras él leía la carta.

Sakura…

No voy a decir nada de ti.

Pero – dijo incorporándose un poco y cogiéndome del el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos – te oí hablar anoche en sueños ¿sabes? Y se que te da miedo.

Pero ya encontraremos algo, yo que se cualquier cosa, Sasuke no… - dije.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mi madre se llamaba Mikoto Uchiha y mi padre Fugaku Uchiha, tengo diecisiete años, vivía en – me quede paralizada, estaba dispuesto a contarme su vida, todo por mi, - el centro de Tokio en la mansión de mi familia, estudiaba… – le coloque un dedo en su boca en señal de que se callara.

Por favor, no me digas nada.

Pero Sakura…

Venga lo e soportado muchas otras veces, se que vendrás a rescatarme.

¿Y si no puedo Sakura?

Podrás, ya lo veras.

Pero Sakura, si no puedo, yo sin ti…

Le callé con un beso en los labios, tierno, lento y cariñoso.

Tenemos dos semanas para pensar en eso.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde eso, estaba acostada en el suelo boca arriba, ya me había cansado de la cama, y miraba el techo, no podía salir de la celda por ordenes de Tsunade. Que rollo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora Sasuke? Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa surgió en mis labios.

Uy, esa sonrisa me dice que alguien se ha enamorado – dijo Tsunade desde la entrada.

Si – susurre mientras seguía sonriendo mirando el techo, de pronto fruncí el ceño y la mire, estaba prácticamente riéndose – que te importa a ti mi vida.

Soy tu amiga ¿no? – dijo mientras se acercaba y me ofrecía una mano para levantarme.

Cogí la mano y me levante, para irme a tumbarme en la cama de nuevo.

Para mi sigues siendo la vieja, amargada…

Ya, ya, lo e pillado – dijo callándome.

¿Qué quieres?

Bueno pues, se que lleváis algo entre manos, y quería unirme al plan.

¿Como se que puedo confiar en ti?

Porque sabes mas bien que nadie que quiero a ese hijo de su madre revolcándose entre su mierda. – dijo furiosa.

Lo se pero…

Se que te están vigilando y se quien es, y te lo puedo decir, ademas desde aquello tu eres lo ultimo que me queda y te quiero como a una hija, déjame ayudarte, yo puedo salir afuera, soy una unión con el exterior, quiero sacarte de aquí. – dijo decidida.

Me pare durante unos segundos a pensarlo, confiaba en ella más que en nadie, sin contar a Sasuke, y era una gran ayuda.

- Pues bueno, ahora toca esperar a que vengan estos.

- Bueno y ¿Qué tal llevas el brazo? – pregunto.

- Bien

- Si es que el amor lo cura todo – dijo entre risas.

- No piensas parar ¿verdad? – dije molesta.

- No

- Pues hagamos un trato.

- ¿Que trato? – dijo insegura.

Después de contarle mí trato y después de unas risas ella se fue y yo volví a quedarme sola con mis pensamientos, que no hace falta decir en quien estaban enfocados. Pronto sentí unos labios en mi frente y sonreí.

- te echaba de menos – susurre.

- Y yo a ti. – dijo en mi oído.

- Ey, teme, eso para cuando estéis solitos. – dijo un pervertido Naruto.

Sasuke se separo de mí pero se quedo sentado en la cama con una cara de fastidio, yo pronto me senté a su lado.

- Bueno y ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Kiba.

- Pues vais a empezar por confiar en mi – dijo entrando Tsunade con una caja de cartón.

- ¿Qué hace esta aquí? – pregunto Naruto

- Yo os voy a ayudar. – se acerco a mi dejando a mi lado, al que no estaba Sasuke, la caja de cartón. –mi parte del trato cumplida, te toca.

- Bueno chicos, ella forma parte del plan – dije.

- Pero ¿tu quien te crees? – dijo Kiba acercándose enfadado a mi, a lo que yo me levante seguida de Sasuke. – te crees que por ser la gran Haruno Sakura, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, aquí estamos todos dentro. Y tu no puedes hacer lo que te de la ganas niñata, queremos salir de aquí.

- Mira niño pijo – dije seria - Primero ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí? ¿una semana? ¿dos? El que mas tiempo lleva aquí llevara como mucho un mes, así que no me hables de querer salir, que llevo casi toda mi vida de jaula en jaula. Segundo, sois vosotros los que me necesitáis a mi para salir así que aquí prácticamente mando yo, por que aquí la que sabe trapos sucios soy yo, y tercero la necesitamos y confió en ella – dije señalándola.

- Yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea – dijo Sasuke. – puede que sea ella la que te esta vigilando.

- No, es Gaara.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – hablo Ino por primera vez.

- Me la tiene jurada desde hace tiempo. – dije agachando la cabeza – y me andaba siguiendo bastante últimamente.

- Bueno yo sigo sin confiar en ella – dijo Kiba - ¿Quién dice que sea de fiar? Además porque tenemos que hacer lo que quiere la Haruno, a lo mejor esta aliada con su padre.

- Si claro – dije sarcástica – y me encerré seis años antes pa coger confianza.

- Te has aliado con tu padre- dijo Kiba señalándome – y intentas meter a esta en el plan para que se lo pueda decir todo a tu padre. Haber, di una sola razón que tienes para confiar en ella.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, mira a Tsunade que me miraba.

- No tienes razones para confiar en mi – dijo Tsunade agachando – te deje cuando mas me necesitabas.

- Confío en ella - dije mirando a Kiba, respire hondo – porque es mi verdadera madre.

* * *

_Reviews ??_


	11. Te Sigo Odiando

**Konichiwa!!**_ siento mucho el retraso, publicare la conti en lo otros fic en cuanto pueda, esk ando muy liada ultimamente, ademas tengo una mala noticia, me an castigado sin ordenador todo el verano y se me ara mas dificil publicar, pero intentare ir a cibert o algo, bueno, muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que os guste._

* * *

**Un Reformatorio**

* * *

**Te Sigo Odiando.**

* * *

Tenia la cabeza agachada, mirando el suelo, la sala hace mucho que se había quedado en silencio.

- Sakura… - dijo Tsunade acercándose a mí.

- No me toques – susurre.

- Pero Sakura – dijo mientras se acercaba más.

- He dicho que no me toques – le grite mientras levantaba mi rostro bañado en lagrimas.

- Yo… yo… - empezó a decir – yo… no quería… entiende… yo no quería…

- No quiero que me expliques nada.

- Pero… ya no sabia… yo no sabia que tu lo sabias.

Cada vez retrocedía mas, alejándome de esa mujer que tanto daño me había hecho.

- vete – le dije.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya los he convencido de que entre en el plan, a mi solo me interesas porque nos puedes sacar de aquí, cualquier otro tipo de relación contigo, no me interesa,- respire hondo- si no te gusta esa idea puedes dejar el plan, porque no creas que por lo que estas haciendo ahora te voy a perdonar, así que si quieres dejar esto lo dejas

- No pienso abandonarte Sakura – dijo y yo exploté.

- ¿¡Que no vas a abandonarme!?- le grite totalmente en cólera - ¿¡Que no vas a abandonarme!? – repetí - ¡no recuerdo yo que te lo pensaras mucho aquella vez! – le grite – ¿Cuánto dinero te pagaron? Di ¿Cuánto?

- Sakura… yo… - balbuceo

- No, Sakura nada, di, ¿Cuánto dinero te pagaron porque dejaras a tu propia hija abandonada en aquel sitio? – empecé a temblar – me daba miedo, mama, tenia miedo, yo… yo… - se me cortaba la voz a causa del llanto – yo… creía… confiaba… creía… que tu… tu… tu me sacarías… me sacarías de allí – agache la cabeza – pero… te fuiste… por dinero.

- ¡No tenia opción Sakura! – grito ella que también estaba llorando – no tenia opción, él me…

- No me importa – la corte – quiero que te vallas.

- Pero Sakura…

- Que te vallas.

Tsunade salio de la estancia paso ligero y yo me quede mirando el suelo. Todos seguían ahí, en silencio, con miedo a decir que no deberían decir o algo por el estilo. Estaba claro que así no hablaríamos de mucho, ni discutiríamos sobre que hacer. Me acerque a la caja que había traído Tsunade, ya sabia que era lo que había dentro yo misma se lo había pedido. La abrí despacio y sonreí débilmente al ver que era lO que había dentro.

- ¿Os gusta el helado de chocolate? - pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama de frente a ellos pero sin llegar a mirarlos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Ino sin comprender.

Me puse a pasarles los helados que venían con una cucharilla de plástico.

- me da igual donde y cuando os los comáis, pero que no se entere ni dios. – Dije con voz monótona – si no os importa dejamos la reunión para después.

- Claro – dijeron Kiba y Naruto al unísono para después coger a Ino y a Hinata e irse.

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos en silencio, yo miraba mi tarrina de chocolate, se me había ido el hambre, la volví meter en la caja y me quede mirando el suelo. Pronto sentí como Sasuke se sentaba junto a mí y pasaba un brazo por mis hombros juntándome a su pecho.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto en mísero susurro.

- Claro – dije mientras se me quebraba la voz – no tengo porque estar mal, ¿verdad? – y como siempre, me puse a llorar – soy una estúpida, siempre llorando.

- No pasa nada – decía mientras me acariciaba el pelo – a veces hay que desahogarse, a demás ya sabes que yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

- Gracias

- No hay nada que agradecer.

Pasamos un buen rato en silencio, mientras que yo me calmaba.

- Sakura… - yo levante la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos en señal de que le estaba escuchando – tengo que contarte una cosa. – me dijo muy serio.

- Claro, ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando.

- Ven túmbate – dijo para luego echar en la cama y acomodarme a mi en su pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno creo que es el momento de contarte el porque estoy aquí…

- Si no quieres no hace falta que lo hagas.

- Pero quiero contártelo, como tu ya sabes y si no lo sabes te lo cuento, Naruto, Kiba, Ino y Hinata están aquí por que sus padres les acusaron de trafico de drogas, por eso estarán aquí unos cinco años, pero… - se quedo en silencio y yo solo le abrace mas fuerte – bueno… tu padre y mi padre eran socios… pero cuando mi padre se entero de todo lo que te había echo a ti…

_**»-(¯v´¯)-» Recuerdos Sasuke »-(¯v´¯)-»**_

_Mi padre había invitado al tuyo a comer a casa, pero justo un poco antes de empezar mi padre descubrió a tu padre._

_- No puedo creer que le hicieras eso a tu propia hija – grito mi padre escandalizado._

_- Era solo un estorbo_

_Mi madre y yo observábamos desde la puerta de la cocina, mientras que mí hermano trataba de tranquilizarlos._

_- Por dios era tu hija._

_- Ya no puedes hacer nada Fugaku – dijo tu padre riéndose – ya me as ayudado para meterla en la cárcel, y no creo que dure mucho allí, es muy autodestructiva así que si no la mata el tío que yo mande ella misma acabara suicidándose._

_- Haré lo que sea para sacarla de ahí. – dijo mi padre – nunca es tarde para arreglar un error._

_- Recuerda una cosa, soy el gobernador, y ni si quiera tu vas a poder acabar conmigo, la única persona que sabe los suficientes trapos sucios de mi es mi hija Sakura y dudo que te preste ayuda, por que ya debe estar muerta._

_- Como puedes hablar así de tu hija, apenas tiene doce años._

_- Bueno, pero es un estorbo._

_Dicho eso tu padre se fue de mi casa._

_ Pasaron meses y mi padres intento por todos los medios encontrar algo para culpar a tu padre pero tu padre lo tenia todo muy bien cubierto, casi no paraba por casa. _

_Cuando ya llevaba un año intentándolo bajo las amenazas de tu padre, hasta que a los dos años y medio consiguió algo de provecho una cuenta bancaria un tanto dudosa. Pero… una día cuando volví del instituto, me encontré a mi padres muriéndose en mi salón, se que fue cosa de tu padre por que últimamente amenazaba mas de la cuenta. _

_Me acusaron a mí del crimen, y mi hermano que había estudiado derecho se puso como mi abogado, estuvimos medio año con el juicio, pero perdimos, y me metieron en una cárcel de otra ciudad, estuve un año haciendo de todo para que me cambiaran a la misma cárcel que tu, tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi padre antes de morir_

**»-(¯v´¯)-»Fin Recuerdos Sasuke»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Me quede en silencio, los dos estábamos ahora acostados de lado mirándonos mutuamente, y solo lo abrace fuerte en cuanto vi que una lagrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla.

- Lo siento – susurre bajito en su oído.

- Escúchame bien, - me cogió la cabeza entre sus manos y me miraba a los ojos – tu no tienes la culpa ni debes culparte nunca por lo que haga ese señor – dijo para volver a abrazarme y nos volvimos a quedar en silencio.

- ¿Que promesa le hiciste a tu padre? – me atrevía preguntar.

- Le prometí que te cuidaría, que te apoyaría y te sacaría de aquí. – me respondió - ¿pero sabes? Ya no lo hago por la promesa que le hice a mi padre,

- Y entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Me parece mentira que no sepas que te amo.

* * *

Reviews??


	12. No estas preparada

**KONICHIWA !!** _bueno muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero k os guste_

* * *

**Reformatorio**

* * *

**No Estás Preparada**

Lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos no era exactamente lo que esperaba, aunque tampoco era desagradable. Acogí entre mis manos la tarrina de chocolate con la cucharilla y empecé a comérmela. Esa mañana llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes.

- Buenos días – dijo Sasuke sonriendo con ternura desde la puerta.

- Gracias – le conteste cuando ya termine mi tarrina.

- De nada, - se fue acercando – es que e cogido complejo de ratoncito Pérez.

- No se me ha caído ningún diente, que yo sepa… –dije haciendo que el se riera.

- A veces eres tan sumamente inocente – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mí y me acariciaba el rostro – que tengo miedo a destruir esa inocencia.

Me beso, un beso tierno y cariñoso pero que se fue tornando a algo más, algo más pasional, sus manos se movían en el espacio entre mi cintura y mis caderas mientras me iba recostando sobre la cama suavemente. Yo enterraba mis manos en su pelo y lo enredaba ligeramente. Note comos sus manos subían un poco mas y no pude evitar un escalofrió, nunca me había tocado así. Sasuke se separo bruscamente de mi, lo podía ver preocupado, se sentó otra vez sobre la cama y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

- Sasuke… - susurre.

- Lo siento – le oí murmurar – de verdad que lo siento.

- No…no pasa nada – dije yo mientras lo abrazaba – es que me asuste un poco.

- Lo se…

- Ey, chicos – dijo Tsunade en la entrada con la cabeza agachada. – Sasuke tienes visita.

- Hmp… vale – dijo frío- ¿puede venir Sakura?

- Creo que si – contexto Tsunade

- Vale, ¿vamos? – me pregunto levantado y ofreciéndome la mano.

- Eh, ahora voy, ¿vale?

El entendió el mensaje, y se fue.

- bueno yo mejor también me voy – dijo Tsunade.

- Tsunade… - ella me miro – lo siento… me comporte como una idiota – dije mientras me levantaba – últimamente no llevábamos muy bien, no se que me paso, enserio, lo siento de verdad, me vinieron muchas cosa a la cabeza, y me puse nerviosa, no se que me paso, yo… - sentí como ella me abrazaba maternalmente.

- Yo también lo siento… no pasa nada – me susurro en el oído – ahora vete que te esta esperando tu principito.

- Antes tengo que pedirte una cosa – dije mirándola a los ojos – en mi antigua casa, ¿te acuerdas?

- Si, lleva unos años deshabitada.

- Vale, bueno, en mi "habitación", por así llamarla, había un saco, seguramente sigue allí, pero, me da igual como te las apañes, la necesito cuanto antes. – le dije seria.

- Vale.

- Bueno me voy que mi chico me espera. – dije sonriendo.

Pronto llegue a la sala y entre saludando educadamente.

- hola, soy Itachi Uchiha, hermano de Sasuke – dijo dándome dos besos en la mejilla.

- Haruno Sakura – susurre yo prácticamente y me fui a sentarme sobre las piernas de Sasuke, el cual me abrazo enseguida.

- Si – dijo Itachi – parece que os lleváis bastante bien – comento.

- ¿Os puedo hacer una pregunta? – Sasuke asintió – ¿en vuestra familia sois todos así?

- Así ¿como? – pregunto Itachi.

- Perfectos, físicamente hablando – provoque una risa en Itachi y un enojo en Sasuke.

Estuvimos hablando de trivialidades, por lo general cosas de Sasuke. Itachi se había convertido en un abogado de prestigio, y no había dicho que podíamos confiar en el. Le había dicho que nuestra salida de allí no iba a ser la típica del túnel y la huida perseguidos por cientos de policías, saldríamos más por el modo legal, aunque la primera opción sonaba más excitante, y bueno para salir por el modo legal necesitábamos a un buen abogado, y ¿Quién mejor que Itachi? Pronto, a mi parecer, Itachi se tuvo que ir ya que había acabado el tiempo de visitas. Itachi había sido muy simpático y amable, pero Sasuke parecía demasiado enfadado.

- Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunte yo de camino a las celdas.

- Nada – dijo seco

- Oye Sasuke – dije mientras sentía mis mejillas arder – tenemos algo de que hablar.

Oí como el suspiraba y se tranquilizaba.

- No estas preparada y lo entiendo. – me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Instintivamente agache la cabeza – eh –dijo cogiéndome del mentón para hacer que le mirara a los ojos – no pasa nada, Sakura, no te preocupes, puedo esperar todo lo que necesites.

- Vale – susurre.

- Tengo que irme, voy a hacer unas cosas. – dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente y se alejaba por el pasillo.

Me dirigí a mi celda, en cuanto entre vi a Hinata y Ino en la puerta esperando y me acerque a ellas.

- Eh, hola

- Hola ¿te importa que hayamos venido? Queremos hablar contigo. – dijo Ino algo cohibida.

- Claro que no me importa, podéis venir cuando queráis – dije mientras entraba con ellas – bueno, si son las dos de la madrugada no, ¿Vale?

- No te preocupes, que a esa hora no venimos – dijo Ino sonriendo

- Me alegro, bueno ¿de que queríais hablar?

- Bueno… - empezó Hinata, esto le iba a costar bastante, era demasiado tímida – es que… bueno… no…nosotras pensamos… si no quieres no… pero nosotras…

- Hinata nos vamos a morir aquí esperando a que termines de decir una frase - la cortó Ino – Lo que Hinata quiere decir es que, nosotras queremos ser amigas tuyas, ya que no tenemos una relación muy abierta.

- ¿Solo eso? – pregunte insegura, ¿por eso se había puesto tan nerviosa Hinata? – vale.

Estuvimos un par de horas hablando, al final decidimos que tendríamos que darle un cursillo a Hinata para que no fuera tan tímida. Después de un rato vino Naruto, diciéndole a Ino que Kiba quería hablar con ella, y pidiendo un momento a solas con Hinata pero antes de que se fuera le retuve del brazo.

- Naruto, ¿sabes donde esta Sasuke? – le pregunte.

Vi como el agachaba la cabeza para después levantarla y hablarme mientras miraba hacia un lado.

- Creo que esta en donde las taquillas. – murmuro

- ¿Pasa algo que yo deba saber?

- Es mejor que te lo cuente él.

- Vale

- Oye, ¿Qué tal llevas el brazo? – pregunto

- La verdad es que ya me había olvidado de el. – le dije – bueno me voy a hablar con Sasuke.

Me dirigí a la zona de las taquillas, que como era normal estaba desierta, vi a Sasuke sentado en un banco que había en una pared de taquillas y otra y me senté a su lado.

- te andaba buscado – le dije

- Ah

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte y el soltó un suspiro cansado.

Vi como se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas, nervioso.

- Itachi siempre fue más listo que yo, mas guapo, mas simpático, mas… bueno todo y esta tarde…

- Espera – le corte – ¿me intentas decir, lo que creo que me intentas decir? Porque si es así, andas muy equivocado Sasuke, yo te quiero a ti, y no a tu hermano, además, puede que sea mas listo que tu, pero por dios, tu estas mucho mas bueno. – me quede en silencio y me fui poniendo cada vez mas roja – mierda, se me ha escapado.

- Bueno – dijo el riéndose – ¿y de que querías hablar tu?

Me fui acercando a él.

- Sakura dime… - empezó

- Shh – dije colocando un dedo en su boca en señal de que se callara, para luego besarlo.

Era un beso lento, que quería explorar al completo nuestras bocas. No paso mucho hasta mi espalda chocó contra la pared de taquillas. Sentía las manos de Sasuke deslizarse por mis muslos mientras yo enredaba su pelo con mis dedos, enrosque mis piernas en su cintura.

- Sakura, si no estas segura de esto…

- Shh calla

Lo volví a besar, sentía las manos de Sasuke en mi trasero, masajeándolo con suavidad, vi como pronto Sasuke abandono mis labios y empezó a trazar un camino por mi cuello de besos y suaves mordisco que me hacían gemir de vez en cuando.

Sus manos subieron para quitarme la camiseta, dejando ver mi sujetador negro.

- Tienes cierta adoración por el negro o algo por el estilo – murmuro en mi oído mientras lo besaba y reía con suavidad

- Me queda bien – le conteste.

- Ni que lo digas.

No tardo mucho en quitármelo para empezar a masajear y besar mis pechos, lo cual saco muchos gemidos de mi boca. Le hice subir la cabeza para besarme y así conseguir quitarle la camiseta que llevaba. Sentí como me cogía de la cintura evitando que me cayera ya que mis piernas seguían enroscadas en su cintura, para recostarme en el suelo y poco después ya me había quitado mis pantalones dejándome solo con una de mis prendas interiores.

Me fije en sus pantalones, se notaba que le apretaban y mucho, su notable erección se hacia notar, empecé a quitárselos despacio ante la mirada de sufrimiento de Sasuke. Cuando termine, sentí la mano de Sasuke subir por la cara interior del muslo hasta mi zona intima y empezó a acariciarla con suavidad sobre la ropa, no pude evitar enterrar mi cara en hueco de su cuello para así callar mis gemidos, sobre todo cuando se deshizo de mi ultima prenda y uno de sus dedos entro en mi interior y luego otro, yo enseguida empecé a moverme al compás de sus dedos hasta que vi una luz inundando mi mente.

Él se separo de mí y se me quedo mirando de arriba abajo.

- Eres… perfecta – susurro en mi oído

Vi como se quitaba su última prenda y dirigía la mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, saco un preservativo y se lo coloco rápidamente, para después mirar me los ojos, le bese tiernamente.

- Te va a doler un poco – susurro.

Empezó a entras despacio, sabia que no quería hacerme daño pero no pude evitar que dos lagrimas se escaparan por mi mejillas cuando traspasó mi barrera. Se detuvo esperando a que se me apsara el dolor. Rodamos sobre el suelo quedando ahora ya encima de el y empecé a moverme con suavidad para acostumbrarme a la intromisión mientras le besaba lascivamente. Fuimos aumentando el ritmo conforme se acercaba el momento, los dos alcanzamos el cielo a la vez y yo me deje caer sobre el cuando salio de mi.

* * *

Vale es mi primer lemmon y es pesimo, lo se, pero bueno, por lo menos es algoo.

- Reviews?? -


	13. Notas de la Autora

_**Notas de la autora**_

Lo siento por los que siguen alguno de mis fics, pero es que realmente soy incapaz de seguirlos, olo frente al ordenador y no se me ocurre nada, por eso no los voy a seguir durante un tiempo, a lo mejor estas navidades vuelve mi inspiracion pero no os puedo garantizar nada, puede que los siga la proxima semana que puede que nunca lo aga.

Espero que todos lo entendais, ya que la mayoria no solo sois lectores si no tambien escritores y quiero deciros que esto no solo os va a joder a vosotros, yo tambien estaba muy metida con mi historias y tenia bastantes ideas, incluso finales, pero soy incapaz de expresarlos...

Saludos a todos, Espero que os cuideis mucho y que si vuelvo a escribir,me deis otra oportunidad.

_Hinara Hyuga_


	14. Gaara I

**Konichiwa!!!** _Vale, que despues de tanto tiempo os ponga un capi de relleno es una gran putada, pero lo siento chicos, esto era la mitad del capitulo que pensaba publicar, y aun ando fatal de ideas para este fic. espero por lo menos que esto os ayude a esperar un poquito mas, si no, lo entendere totalmente._

**

* * *

**

Reformatorio

**

* * *

**

**Gaara I**

Vale, esto ya me estaba cansando, parecía una idiota, o mas que eso, después de lo que paso con Sasuke, volvimos a nuestra celda y nos quedamos durmiendo y por la mañana después de desayunar, yo había decido, mas bien Sasuke había decidido por mi, que seria mejor descansar un rato mas, pero no había manera, cerraba los ojos y recordaba todo, bueno no es que estuviera deseosa de olvidarlo, ¿Quién querría olvidar algo así? Pero es que era acordarme y sonrojarme como una idiota, lo que significaba que estaba sonrojada todo el tiempo. Hacia ya un rato que Sasuke había dicho que iba a dar una vuelta por ahí, y yo no me opuse mucho, no tenía ganas de que se riera de mí por el maldito rubor.

Me fije en una mancha de húmeda que había en la pared, todo este tiempo había estado acostada en la cama mirando a la pared, más concretamente una mancha en ella, tenía una forma medio de pato, medio de conejo, una cosa rara. Suspire y cerré los ojos, por lo tanto me volví a sonrojar.

- Cada vez me estoy volviendo mas gilipollas por dios – mascullé mientras me giraba, para mirar a la puerta.

- Yo creo que te estas volviendo mas adorable – me dijo Sasuke que estaba entrando en la celda, sonriente, demasiado sonriente.

Solté un bufido a lo que sonrió aún más.

- ¿Te has fumado algo? – le pregunte mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama.

- Eh ¿Por qué lo dices? – menciono sorprendido a mi pregunta pero aun con la sonrisita.

- ¿Desde cuando eres mister sonrisitas?

- ¿desde cuando eres tú un tomate andante? – dijo, ahora ya, para echarse a reír.

- Puff – dije haciendo un puchero – a mi no me hace gracia – ya me había enfadado con él.

- Venga, no te enfades – dijo mientras se me acercaba haciéndome ojitos, - si te ves adorable.

Me besó dulcemente, poniendo una mano sujetando mi cabeza y otra en mi cintura, mientras me iba recostando de nuevo en la cama, nos habríamos tirado toda la vida así si no fuera por…

- ¡Ey! – nos levantamos de golpe al oír a Tsunade desde la puerta seguida por Naruto, Kiba Ino que nos miraban con unas sonrisas lascivas y Hinata que se parecía mas a un tomate que yo, y eso ya es decir, - recuerda Uchiha, que esa de ahí es mi hija. – dijo con tono amenazador.

- Por dios… - soltó Sasuke seguido de un bufido – pero si fuiste tú la que me dio los condones.

- ¿¡Que!? – gritamos Naruto, Kiba y yo a la vez, a lo que yo les miré frunciendo el ceño pero me ignoraron.

- ¿Le das condones a Sasuke y a nosotros no? Que pasa con nuestras necesidades – grito Naruto, vale ahora Hinata parecía que se iba a desmayar.

- Que pesados sois, no te dije que te callaras Uchiha, - dijo molesta – y vosotros – dijo mirando a Kiba y Naruto- os daré una caja esta tarde o mañana.

- ¿Se puede saber a que habéis venido?- dijo Sasuke, ya que mister sonrisitas parecía haber desaparecido.

- Creemos que deberíamos tener una conversación con Gaara – se adelanto Kiba, mientras todos entraban.

- ¿deberíamos? Eso es plural ¿no? – pregunte yo – podéis acompañar pero es mejor que os mantengáis al margen de la conversación.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en dejarnos al margen?

- Chicos – empezó Tsunade – lleváis aquí poco tiempo, por no decir poquísimo, y Gaara al igual que Sakura es de los que mas llevan aquí, y cuando llevas aquí mucho tiempo aprendes a desconfiar de todo el mundo, así que no confiará en el primer novatillo que se le cruce.

- Oye, ¿queréis dejar ya de llamarnos novatos? – se quejo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

- Te fastidias Dobe yo lo estuve aguantando año y medio el mote.

- No me llames Dobe, Teme.

- Bueno, respecto a lo de hablar con Garra creo que es mejor que valla yo. – dije yo intentando que no hubiera pelea.

- Sola, no – intervino mi novio sobre protector.

- Si venís vosotros conmigo, seria como si llevara guarda espaldas, ose a se, como si tuviera miedo, y si él cree que tengo miedo, creerá también que tiene el control de la situación y si lo quiero convencer en caso de que no colabore, seria mejor que creyera que yo manejo la situación dándole a entender que no le tengo miedo. – finalice la explicación.

- En resumen, – hablo Tsunade después de un silencio por parte de todos que meditaban mis palabras – que tienes que ir sola.

- No creo que tengas razón – dijo Sasuke reacio a dejarme ir sola.

- Uchiha, ella siempre tiene razón – me apoyó mi madre – no te preocupes, sabe defenderse – de repente miro su reloj y frunció el ceño – mierda, se me a echo tarde. Yo me tengo que ir, volveré esta tarde con lo que me habéis pedido.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunte.

- A tu antigua casita, ¿quieres que te traiga fotos?

Suspire.

- Preferiría que la quemaras, pero no creo que te sea posible, era gigante, y eso que yo apenas podía verla.

- Pero ¿no vivías allí encerrada? Deberías conocértela de memoria. – pregunto, inocentemente Naruto.

- Bueno… yo – me quede congelada mientras imágenes de la que era mi "habitación" me llegaban a la cabeza – yo eh… - sentí un nudo en mi garganta, respire hondo y trague saliva, sentí como Sasuke me rodeaba los hombros con sus brazos – a mi… no me dejaban salir del sótano.

- Ah – Naruto se había quedado en blanco –bueno, pues creo que nosotros también nos vamos, ¿verdad?

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que los cinco salieron.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Sasuke en cuanto todos desaparecieron, siempre se preocupaba por mi.

- Claro – le conteste con una sonrisa sincera – oye, ¿Dónde esta mister sonrisas?

- Creí que estabas cabreada con él – me tomo por la cintura juntándome a él y poso su frente con la mía mientras nos mirábamos intensamente.

- Y lo estaba, pero es que besa muy bien ¿sabes?

- Ah ¿y yo no beso bien? – me pregunto haciéndose el enfadado.

- Dios… - miramos a la puerta en cuanto oímos el murmullo, donde estaba Naruto con cara de asco – no te recordaba tan gay, Sasuke.

- Será gilipollas de mierda – murmuraba entre dientes – no solo interrumpe sino que encima me insulta.

- Bueno yo mejor me voy, solo venia a decir que vamos a estar vigilándote desde nuestras celdas cuando vallas a lo de Gaara, por si pasa algo – Naruto había empezado a ponerse nervioso, gracias a la mirada de Sasuke, y hablaba lo mas deprisa posible – bueno y si, eso, creo que nada mas, si, si, nada mas, adiós.

Fruncí el ceño y alce una ceja.

- Creo que lo has asustado. Deberías ser mas amable con la gente

- Puff – dijo como un niño pequeño – ahora eres mi madre.

- Espero que no trataras a tu madre como a mí.

Aproveche que se puso a reírse para levantarme y dirigirme a la puerta.

- Ten cuidado – oí justo antes de salir.

**Rє_v_iєws??**


	15. Nota

Chicos... Lo siento...

Realmente no se que me pasa, pero no puedo escribir.

Llevo algo mas de medio año sin escribir nada... O bueno, sin hacer nada que se pueda considerar escribir. Y no hay persona que peor se sienta que yo, porque no sabeis la de horas que me he tirado frente al documento en blanco sin realmente conseguir nada. Y me siento frustrada. Porque realmente tengo ideas nuevas e ideas que aun conservo para mis historias. Realmente, quiero escribir, ansio escribir... y no hay manera... Estoy totalmente bloqueada!

Espero que ahora (dentro de dos semanas), que estaré de vaciones, sea capaz de escribir algo... De verdad que lo espero, pero no puedo prometer nada.

A todos aquellos que siguen mis fics... Gracias, y lo siento por las molestias.

Os quiero

Saludos.

BH.


End file.
